Unexpected Events
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: Kara Kent, also known as Supergirl, has just been dumped. Jason Todd, also known as the Red Hood, has also been dumped. Through unexpected ways, these two very different people come together in this story. Read And Review, Please. Feedback appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Note: I have decided to put this story under Batman, and you will soon see why.

Kara's POV

When I decided to stay with the legion, I dreamed that I would be spending the rest of my life with the legion with Braniac. I imagined, foolishly, that we would be together forever. I never imagined how wrong I would be. Life really is unexpected.

After John and Ollie left, I was formally inducted into the legion of Superheroes. Afterwards we all began resetting Legion HQ. Life went on. I befriended my fellow legionnaires and they welcomed me as one of their own. I began to love my new home and my new life with braniac. He was smart, sweet, and incredibly cute. We were perfect for each other. I just knew it. We spent every minute together. He was working on the computer and I was watching, occasionally leaning my head on his shoulder and taking his hand in mine. Everything seemed to be going right for me for once. This sense of happiness lasted a couple months. Then it slowly began to unravel.

After about six months, our relationship cooled. It all began when Shrinking Violet returned from a five month absence, and in all the hustle to get the legion up and running again, I never really noticed anything wrong with her or Brainy. She seemed nice and eccentric, but also a little sad. And for some reason it bothered me so I started asking around. Garth and Imra refused to tell me anything, saying it was not their place to say. Mekt wanted to tell me, but one glare from his brother shot that source down as well. No one told me anything, so I decided to leave it buried.

But then I noticed that she would stare sadly, almost longingly at Brainy. Again, I assumed this was because just before I arrived, Braniac had gone haywire and had left the legion for a while. He had only returned two months before my arrival. I thought she was just upset about him leaving, and I also guessed that she was probably Brainiac's ex-girlfriend. I guessed this when I overheard a conversation between Mekt, Garth, and Imra.

_Flashback_

_"Garth, are we really supposed do nothing?" Mekt demanded._

_"Trust me, I want to help Shrinking Violet with whatever is wrong with her too, but…," Garth started when Imra interrupted._

_"This is something she needs to get over by herself," Imra said softly._

_"B__ut she was so close to Brainiac, even if I joined the team after he left, we all could see how hard the separation was on her," Mekt retorted._

_"If we interfere, then we might make matters worse for her. We need her to move on and realize that Brainy has also moved on," Imra explained as the other two reluctantly agreed._

S o I assumed that Brainy and she were exes, or something. I did not think about it until I noticed that Braniac would distance himself from me when she was around. If I was holding his hand, he would pull it out roughly at the sight of her. If we were hugging or sitting close, he would immediately pull himself away and would look almost apologetically at her. I tried to be understanding. I did. I mean, he probably did not want to hurt her since she was still obviously upset about the split. But it was putting a strain on our relationship, and I began express my irritation. Once, when she left the room and Brainy relaxed a little, I irritably joked, "looks like your ex still has a thing for you."

I meant it as a joke but suddenly he jerked and stared at me hard and looked like had not understood all that I said, "Repeat what you said, I didn't catch the first part."

I had never seen him this tense with me so I slowly repeated, "I only meant it as a joke. I just noticed that she still has feelings for, she has not gotten over your breakup."

"Kara, we were never in a relationship," Brainy answered but he looked like he was thinking about something else.

I was surprised, "Oh, I just assumed…" but I was interrupted by Brainy who seemed to be in a daze.

"So she has feelings for me," He said out loud with a sad smile, suddenly he gathered himself, "I did not know she still had that silly crush on me," he managed then quickly returned to the data.

I noticed his flustering, but he had already ending our conversation. I said nothing and returned to my work. I felt that Brainy wasn't telling me something, but it could also be that maybe he was embarrassed that a girl had a romantic obsession over him. I didn't let it bother me, I mean it was just a crush and I was the one that Brainy was dating. I should have known better.

From then on, any chance Brainiac had to spend time with Shrinking Violet; he took it. He even skipped missions with me and recommended someone like Mekt to take his place. When I questioned why he was spending so much time with her he answered that he had rekindled his friendship with her and yet that had nothing to do with why he chose those missions. He tried to give me complicated excuses, but I saw right through them. He was falling for someone else, but didn't have the nerve to tell me to my face. I was the third wheel, unaware what exactly was going on. Brainy barely saw me in a day and anytime I was near him; she happened to be there too. I began to feel angry and irritated. I kept my feelings bottled up until finally I exploded.

"I happened to be your girlfriend, not her! Stop giving me that crap about how you are needed elsewhere when I know what you're actually doing!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me coldly, "She is a good friend who is not being an immature adolescent who is envious and possessive."

"I'm immature! They why don't you go find her and leave!" I shouted fighting back tears.

He looked at me sadly then left. I fought back tears of frustration and anger. What did she have that I didn't, I was Supergirl! I wasn't proud or anything but no had made me feel so much like the third wheel before.

Suddenly the door slid open and in walked the universe's most suffocating perfect couple, Garth and Imra, better known as Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl. They just seemed to fall more in love. It was really an exaggeration at how suffocating they were; all they ever did was hold hands when in public, but it the looks of compassion and love were annoyingly obvious to everyone. And the way Garth never upset Imra, and how they were always at eachother's side; they were so perfect. I had to leave. I had to get away from there.

Suddenly, somebody grabbed my arm; it was Garth's older brother, Mekt.

"Not so fast kid; you have to hear this," Mekt said with a small smirk.

"I'm not a kid," I retorted before yanking my arm away and walking over to Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad.

Mekt crossed his arms across his chest and replied, "Face it kid, you're four years younger than me."

I being in a rotten mood, ignored him and sat down as Imra sat next to me while the two brothers stayed standing.

"Kara, you need to hear this," Imra began as Garth nodded and Mekt added a word.

"We promised we wouldn't interfere, but this has gotten out of hand. It's starting to sound like a bad vampire soap opera," Mekt replied.

I was growing angry and frustrated, "Did you spy on me?"

"Imra heard your thoughts, you were pretty hard to ignore," Garth added, "And we want to help."

"How can you help me, you two are the legion's golden couple. Your relationship was probably started with no trouble at all. And Mekt is single!" I retorted.

"Hey, I happen to be dating a very a special silver-head," he returned.

"Do you really think it was easy for us, Kara?" Imra asked suddenly.

"Well, yeah I mean you don't have crushes on a guy who can't decide what he wants," I argued.

Garth and Mekt laughed, and even Imra gave a small smile.

"Garth, she doesn't know,," Mekt asked with a grin.

"What?" I asked.

"That Cosmic Boy and I were rivals for Imra's affections," Garth explained.

I was surprised. The harsh and emotionless Coz? He was a rival in love?

"Surprised?" Mekt asked.

"And it was Imra who couldn't make up her mind," Garth finished placing a hand on Imra's, "She was torn over which one she really loved and which one of us she saw only as a brother."

"I even started dating Rokk for a while," Imra began, "But I began to realize that I didn't feel that way about him. But I couldn't break up the team over this or hurt my friend."

I asked her what she did.

"I made my decision and broke it to him; I wasn't about to waste any more time. He was hurt for a while, but he realized that Garth and I were meant to be," Imra said as she smiled up to Garth.

"Why are you telling me this?" I wondered.

"Because, Brainy is being forced to do the same thing. He does are about you, but sadly not in a romantic way anymore, Kara," she said apologetically, "But he also feels guilty for keeping you here, and his awkwardness isn't allowing him to reveal his true feelings."

I sat back to digest this all in. I felt hurt, to the say the least, and abandoned. I ventured to ask, "Did he…?"

"Cheat on you?" Garth finished, "Never, he is patiently working out a solution to this mathematical predicament. Besides Brainy isn't the type of guy to do that to a girl."

"He can't even tell Vi how he feels," Mekt added, "He is too shy and knows nothing about human relations."

"So, he is afraid of doing something wrong. And this is preventing him from taking any action," I finished for them.

"Yes," Imra affirmed.

I'll admit it, I was pretty hurt that not only was I not Braniac's first choice, he had to get rid of me to be with Shrinking Violet, but he wasn't even brave enough to admit his real feelings to me or her. I felt sympathetic to him; he didn't want to hurt either one of us. It still hurt though. Feeling Clark rubbing off on me, I knew what I had to.

"I need to go to talk to Brainy," I got up and went towards the door, "Thanks, and goodbye," I was then engulfed into a hug by the three before I left.

I said my goodbyes and then found Brainy.

"We need to talk," I said and he turned around to face me.

"Kara, I'm sorry…," he began but I put a hand to silence him.

There was a pause as he waited for me to continue. I suddenly felt unsure, I was about to throw away a happy life. But I also realized that Brainy and I were over; I could never hurt him and Shrinking Violet by keeping my hold on him.

"It's over," I started and seeing the confused look on his face, I explained, "We need to break up, this isn't working out. I like you a lot, but you don't feel the same," I finished and he looked relieved.

A part of me wished that he would be upset. A part of me hoped that all this was a misunderstanding. But I knew better, and there was no going back now.

"Thank you, I couldn't tell you because I feared hurting you," He said as he gave me a small smile.

Well, it's a good thing that this break up isn't painful, I thought sarcastically.

"There's something else, Brainy," I started, "I'm going back to my own time."

He looked shocked and even though I felt unsure as well, there was no way I could tolerate living here watching Brainy with someone else. I'm not even sure how Vi could have done it. He slowly nodded, and began to start up the time machine.

"What time do you want to return to?" He asked without looking up.

This question surprised me, "Wouldn't I go back to the time I left?"

"Well, you can, but I can also send you to another time. Of course, it would have to be after the original time you come in and …" he rambled on as I thought about this.

Returning at the exact moment I left would mean coming back immediately and having to face Clark right after my goodbye to him. He would push me till I cried about what happened. If I returned later on, people would have forgotten about me, and Clark would probably not remember that a boy was why I stayed. I know it was a long shot. But when would I return?

"If you'd like, I could send you to a time when the league was further expanded with the entrance of the Titans and the Young Justice. Younger people you can hang out with instead of the older generation. And history says your friend Barbara joined the league around this time.

Babs, she was a great friend. And having her around me all the time could definitely give me a friend I could depend on when I returned. Also, with new members, maybe I'd find a new guy. I then thought of something.

"Do you know what happens?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I knew since a couple weeks ago that you would return," Brainy answered, "I just didn't know why you would return."

An awkward silence followed. So he knew that I would leave. This just sucked even more.

He suddenly spoke up, "And I know that your future will be a happy one, but it just wasn't meant to be with me," He finished as he completed setting up.

"I'm sending you three years after you left," Brainy told me and I prepared to leave.

I walked toward the portal then turned around and hugged Brainy, "Bye, tell Vi how you really feel, okay?"

He smiled at me and assured me, "I will. And remember to look out for that special guy."

"Maybe a hint would be nice," I hinted with a smile.

"As Mekt would say, no spoilers, Kara," Brainy responded with a smile.

"Fine, be that way," I said as I stepped into the portal and let the tears fall.

End of Chapter 1

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Jason Todd's POV

I've gone through hell and worse in the past few years of my life. I've screwed every second chance I had. I've been thrown into jail then bailed out by my adoptive father or my brothers more times than I could count. Eventually, they succeeded in bringing me to the light; but it wasn't easy. After dying and coming back, I had become a monster. It still surprises me that Bruce, Dick, and even Tim would do so much to help me. But eventually I began to change. It began when I started helping my brothers as well as the Titans. But it was the supposed death of Bruce that pushed me to the edge and eventually landed me back in prison, miserable and alone.

Finally, my salvation arrived. Bruce walked into my cell. It was a surprise to see him alive. I realized how happy and relieved I was to see him alive. Even after all the things that had happened, a part of me was still that Jason that had looked up to Bruce as a father. And losing him had broken me harder than I knew. So it really shouldn't have come as a surprise when I broke down crying in front of Bruce. He said nothing but held me close. I barely registered the entrance of Dick and Tim as Bruce led me out of the cell. And then he took me home, not the grubby apartment that I had stayed in, but home with Alfred's cooking and the bat cave below. They had left my bedroom exactly how I left it more than seven years ago. They had left the manor exactly how it was seven years ago, with the addition of Tim and the demon brat.

For the first few days, I said little and barely moved. The prison sentence and my years of emotional and physical turmoil left me weak and malnourished. Alfred set to work to make sure I was fed enough to help gain back my strength. Bruce, Dick, Tim, and even that brat Damian each took turns spending time with me. I knew they were making sure I wouldn't leave like the last time. But for once I didn't care. I let them take care of me, and slowly I began to regain a semblance of a normal life. Well as normal as the life of a former Robin can get.

I started talking more, hanging out with my brothers, and messing around like the teenage I still was (only in an older body.) I even started laughing more; playing pranks on my brothers; mostly on Dick. Usually Tim helped in these endeavors. Even Bruce tried harder to make me feel welcome and wanted. And eventually, I did.

Not long after my return to near sanity (nobody's perfect), Bruce welcomed a new addition to our screwed family; his fiancée. She had stayed mostly away during my rehab time in order to let me adjust to things slowly. I learned later that this was Bruce's and her decision. And Tim and Dick assured me that she was no dumb blonde out for Bruce's money. Dick and Tim told me that she was nice, unsure about dealing with us, but very strong, both physically and mentally. They also mentioned that she was a tough and stern mother figure, putting both Bruce and the boys in their places at times. Even Tim admitted that she had effectively punished him for one of his more sinister pranks; dying Dick's hair pink. But Tim also mentioned that it took all of her willpower not to laugh at Dick's hair when he came running to her like a little kid.

Not too long after, Bruce married his fiancée, Wonder Woman; also currently known as Diana Wayne now. Soon after, with the adoption of Cassandra (after we found her) and Stephanie, as well as Cassis (Wonder Girl) moving in; we became some sort of a hybrid freaky bat family. But hey, it was family.

So lift went on. A month after Diana entered the family; she and Bruce decided to allow me back into fighting crime on the streets of Gotham. Bruce and Dick even offered to design a new name and suit, but I refused. I explained to Bruce that I needed to redeem myself; which meant redeeming the Red Hood. Eventually, Bruce agreed to let me keep my old biker version of the suit. He had only one condition; to get rid of the guns. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to do.

I then resumed my training with Bruce with Dick, Tim, and even Diana joining in my new training regime. It wasn't long before I was ready to get back on the streets of Gotham.

A little while later, Bruce and Diana initiated me into the Justice League (Tim, Dick, Stephanie, and Damien had already joined before.) It meant I was finally a hero, not some street thug. And although I still had a long way to go before Red Hood could be redeemed; I felt better about myself in a long time.

Life was routine but not unpleasant. Nights were spent on the streets in Gotham City, days were school (college, Diana insisted), and sometimes league business. Life was surprisingly good.

Diana once suggested I accompany Bruce and her to one of her global warming summits in Kyoto. She had wanted to turn this into a family trip, so Tim and Damien came along as well (Stephanie had exams so she stayed with Babs, Cassandra was somewhere in Hong Kong again, and Dick had work to do with the league, but he promised to meet us later.)

While Diana was at the summit, Bruce made appearances with Wayne Enterprise's business partners. That left Tim and me "babysitting", to use the word lightly, Damien. Really, what we actually did was run around Kyoto looking for crazy diversions. Usually we returned to the hotel fresh from a gang fight, with cuts and bruises all over our faces and arms. Even having to withstand one of Bruce or Diana's lectures about how stupid we were couldn't take the fun out of our escapades. They claimed I was being a bad influence on the boys; I didn't care. And neither did Tim and Damien. Those were the good old days.

On the second night of our stay, there was a huge party for the diplomats at the summit. Diana insisted that Tim and I come. After whining and cursing; and mostly only to make her happy, we were dragged along.

We were dressed in our unbearable suits; Bruce with the classic tux, Tim and I went all black. And of course our mother dressed in a way that seemed to make her look more like a princess.

As Mr. and Mrs. Wayne regally entered on the red carpet, Tim and I planned our entrance. Our parents poised politely for the camera, smiling and chatting with the paparazzi; and we made our move. Tim and I, well we sort of sprinted across the red carpet. I'm pretty sure that all the reporters got were blurry photos of our sides (we tucked ours heads in.) Once we arrived at the banquet hall, we ignored the critical eye of our stepmother, passed the amused but stern look Bruce was wearing, and charged the buffet table.

"This is the only reason I'm here," Tim said as we snuck fancy cheese and caviar into our mouths.

"Enjoying the buffet, boys?" a woman approached us as Tim looked up with fear.

"Mmmm," I answered before I noticed our mother staring at us.

"Really, can't you two behave?" she asked bemused.

"Yes, mom," we answered mechanically.

Diana gave us a look and prepared to berate us when Bruce arrived and grabbed her hand, "Come princess, we have subjects to greet," he said in his Bruce Wayne voice.

Diana sighed, gave us one last look, and walked way. Bruce turned to us and gave us a stern look, adding, "Don't upset your mother, and try not to embarrass the family."

"It's a little too late for that," I muttered as he gave a warning look.

He walked away and we resumed our pillaging. Really, you'd think we were hobo children, not the adopted kids of the richest man on earth and a princess.

"You know, you should come up to breathe sometime," a voice came from behind.

I looked up to see a pretty brown haired girl. She was named Annie, and she was the daughter of a prominent company owner in the US. She seemed okay and she was hot; so we started going out.

By luck, or design, her family's business was located in Gotham. So we were able to hang out without the long distance crap. Unfortunately, we became Gotham's new sweethearts; Annie usually dragging me to every public function possible. I hated these parties, but once Annie wanted something, Annie got it.

Six months passed and Annie told me that she was going to stay in Paris for a month while her parents were meeting with a French businessman about expanding their business in France. I was unusually quiet as she said goodbye. Something bugged me. It was our six month anniversary in a week and she had surprisingly made no mention of it.

Once I told Diana, Dick,and Tim (more like after they dragged it out of me) about how Annie was going to be away during our anniversary; they suggested romantic mush things that I should do. Now I really don't care for fluffy romance, and I couldn't care less about our anniversary. And really the only reason I ever remembered our anniversary was because Annie always gave me hell for not getting her an anniversary gift. She was evil; and made sure I never forgot our "special" day.

But Annie hadn't nagged or whined at me for a gift since last month; so I wondered if she had forgotten. I quickly pushed that aside, Annie never forgot a chance at receiving gifts. But why did she forget this time?

Diana then suggested that I should surprise Annie at her hotel (Annie seemed to have forgot to tell me which hotel she was staying at; but her mother had told Diana) and bring her flowers. I hated this idea, especially since Dick had done the same for Babs last year. Anything Dick does, Jason avoids faithfully. But this time fate was screwing with me. Dick bought me a ticket (secretly) and Tim dragged me over to the airport; insisting that he come along.

I retorted that I didn't need a babysitter, and he gave me a look and said, "Look, is it so bad to help my romantically deficient brother keep his first girlfriend and be slightly happy?"

"Yes, it freaking is, especially when that brother is me. Go interfere with Dickie or Damian's lives, or Cassie, Steph, or even Cassandra's lives!" I snapped annoyed.

"Because, one Dick has already been taken care of; the brat is too yound, Cassie is back with Connor, Stephanie is supposed to focus on school (Diana's orders) and Cassandra is fighting in Asia. That leaves you, so deal," replied smirking.

I stuck my tongue at him and walked towards the plane area. A few painful hours later we arrived in Paris. Taking a taxi, Tim made us stop and pushed me into a flower shop.

"Don't fight it, you know it's pointless," Tim advised as he closed the taxi door on me.

"Damn you," I grumbled as I entered the shop.

I entered the shop and gazed around. Flowers were everwhere, in every girl color possible. Too much color! Too much girly! I had to get out of there and quick. Jason Todd was not going to get caught spending time in a flower shop. That's Dick's job.

I approached the shop owner who luckily understood and spoke English. He told me his name, but I decided to remember him as Frenchie.

"What can I do for you, good sir," he smiled.

"I need some flowers for my girlfriend," I said awkwardly.

"Ah, young love," he replied as he started gesturing to different flowers.

As I looked, his words nagged at me. Love? Was I in love? Is this what it felt like? Having to suffer through plane trips and having to give gifts to my girlfriend? Did Annie love me? I pushed away these thoughts and chose the most expensive flower; roses. Annie liked expensive things.

Choosing two dozen; the man then began preparing them as I looked awkwardly around. Suddenly my eyes caught on a picture of a stunningly beautiful blonde girl. I think I stared at her face for a good five minutes before Frenchie interrupted my observation.

"That is Supergirl, she saved me during that attack on Paris three years ago," he said as he finished wrapping paper around the flowers.

It was then that I noticed the Supergirl costume she was wearing; the one that resembled her famous cousin, Superman. I had been so fixed on her face that I hadn't even noticed the rest of the picture. She was smiling with Frenchie and in her small, but undoubtedly strong hands; she held a bunch of white flowers.

"Lilies, she told me her favorite flowers were lilies, and she always used to return here for my lilies. She used to say they smelled better than anyone else's," Frenchie boasted proudly.

For some freaking reason, I kept listening to Frenchie. I seemed entranced by the beautiful hero, and it was really freaking the hell out of me. Forcefully, I broke out of my trance, quickly paid Frenchie and ran out of the store.

"What took you so long?" Tim asked me as I slammed the door of the taxi shut.

"Nothing, the crazy man was lecturing me on about lilies; I barely got out of there alive," I lied as Tim rolled his eyes.

"You're such a baby," he muttered quietly.

We arrived at the hotel, and stood in front of the hotel for a while as I stood there awkwardly wondering what I was supposed to do in this situation. Tim took one look and me and said, "You'll do fine, Jay. Go in and show her that you do care; that you can resemble a normal human being."

"Look, I know. I was just waiting for you," I retorted.

"Right," Tim said sarcastically.

We walked into the front desk; Tim turned to me, "I'll get the rooms, you go on and surprise her."

I nodded and entered the lobby (after asking for Annie's room number) and went to the elevator. Just as I was about to get in; my eyes caught on something shiny. Then I heard a familiar voice. I turned around felt my whole world crash down and burn.

There was Annie, my Annie, wearing the second month anniversary gift; a silver necklace with an emerald pendant. There was my girlfriend kissing another damn guy! I felt numb, I didn't feel anything for a long time. I couldn't. I felt my legs carry me over to them. Finally, it seemed as if all my emotions exploded right then and there. I dropped the flowers on her lap. It was then that Annie broke away from that jerk and looked up at my cold, hard eyes. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to speak, "Jason, I'm…"

"Shut the hell up, it's freaking over," I snapped as I turned to leave.

Then I turned around and hissed, "I'll be taking these," and with reflexes that would have made Bruce proud I snatched the earrings, bracelet, ring, and watch that I had been forced to buy for her.

Annie looked shocked and upset but before she could open her cheating mouth to say anything I brought my head dangerously close to hers. I glared into her bewildered eyes, then ripped the necklace from her neck. Annie gasped and brought her hands around her neck as the jackass next to her stood in shock doing nothing.

"This was my mothers," I lied, but hey, she deserved worse than the guilt this would give her.

The jerk then suddenly stood up and attempted to say something along the lines of "Stop making a scene" or "What the hell, are you crazy!" I barely heard what he said, and I suddenly punched him. He went out cold as I staggered off. It was then that I noticed that Tim had been watching the whole scene with narrowed eyes at Annie. I passed by him and murmured, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Tim followed me outside and waited until I stopped at a park before he spoke, "Jay, I told you so," which was more of an attempt to cheer me up than actually show off.

"Nice to know you care, but I should be surprised that she managed to stand the sight of me for so long…" I ranted.

"Jason, she was lucky to date you, not the other way around. And I told you she wasn't good," Tim returned seriously.

He was right, the first time I met Annie; Tim narrowed his eyes and told me, "I don't trust her."

I had told him to shut up at the time and ignored any other warning he had given. He gave up warning me and just hoped that his doubts were wrong for once. Next time, I plan on listening to him. Not.

"Now that you've proven your point and made me fell a hell of a lot better, can you find me an ass kicking?" I said sarcastically but then becoming serious.

"Just a second."

After an hour of kicking ass and blowing off steam, we took a taxi back the airport. But before we arrived, I stopped the car in front of the flower place from before. Something told me to go in one more time. So I opened the door of the taxi to leave. Tim gave me a questioning look and I gruffly told him, "What? It won't take long."

As I walked towards the store I noticed that the weather was rainy and foggy. Great, even the world seems to hate me.

When I entered the store; the florist was putting away his things. Hearing the door open, he said without looking up, "Sorry, but we are closed."

When I didn't answer him, Frenchie looked up to repeat his words but stopped when he noticed me staring at the picture. My eyes were transfixed on her face, her eyes, her smile, her hair, her everything. For the first time that day I felt at peace, no longer could I feel anger or pain. It was like she was an angel who could take away the pain. Wow, that was cliché. I was starting to sound like Dick, uhh! I quickly shook myself out of my reverie and turned to gaze at Frenchie who was staring at me with knowing eyes.

"What?" I snapped a bit harshly.

"Nothing, sir," Frenchie replied politely as he began to resume his clean up.

I just stood there awkwardly staring at him; and I found yet again that I didn't even know why I was there. I didn't even know what to say.

He walked over to the lilies and wrapped a dozen of them then he walked over to me and placed them in my bewildered hands.

"Here," he said gently, "Find a Supergirl of your own, one who calms the fire within it true to her love for you."

So he knew. He must have noticed how calm I became as I stared at that picture. But I also knew that he was giving me false hope. I could never hope for someone that special, certainly not Supergirl and certainly not girls half as beautiful and special as she was.

"With my luck, that will never happen," I said solemnly.

"Don't give up so easily, fate will have better things for you," Frenchie offered encouragingly.

I stared at the flowers; they gave me the same feeling as I did while staring at the photo. I looked up and did the one thing that Jason Todd never does truthfully, "Thanks, I guess."

I then took out the necklace I took back from she who will henceforth be referred to as that damn woman, and gave it to Frenchie. He refused to take it.

"Here, sell this and use the money to expand your store and your garden," I persisted, "Grow more lilies."

I said this suddenly and forcefully. I groaned, when did I become so sentimental and girly? Dick was getting to me; so were all those distracting colors. I had to get out of there.

"Just take it, I need to go."

There was only so much that Jason Todd could tolerate in a flower shop. Not to mention if Tim found out that I was paying a man to grow flowers just for the sentimental feelings that I suddenly felt; my reputation as Jason Todd, bad ass jerk, would go down the toilet. And I sure as hell wasn't about to allow that to happen.

I suddenly shoved the necklace into the man's hands, murmured a goodbye, and made a run for the door. I was almost there when I suddenly collapsed on the floor, tripping on a damn flower pot. And as if the world couldn't make my life suck more, the door opened and Tim entered the shop.

"Jay, do I even have to ask?" Tim remarked as he noticed me on the floor.

He took a look around the shop to figure out why I was so interested in it. Then his eyes momentarily stopped on the picture. I began praying that he wouldn't figure anything out and thankfully, he just looked back to me and said, "Get off the floor, Jason."

I sprund up and Tim shook his head as he stepped out. I was about to leave when an arm pulled me back. It was Frenchie with the lilies that I had left on the counter. I took the flowers and turned around to leave when I heard Frenchie say "Thank you, sir."

I looked back one last time before I finally left; he smiled and waved goodbye.

I got out into the fresh but damp air and sad down in the cab without another word. And never once did I relinquish my hold on those flowers. Even in the plane, no one could take the flowers away.

When we returned, Tim and I took a taxi home. When we entered our home, Bruce, Diana, Dick, Damien, and Alfred were waiting in the living room for us. Damn Tim, he must have called ahead and told them. I had hoped to have been able to sneak in unnoticed but no, Tim just has to open his big mouth and ruin my plans. I'm going to kill him!

Alfred put a hand on my shoulder and told me, "It's going to be alright son."

That helped surprisingly a little, and then Bruce gave me a sad smile as Dick approached me with arms outstretched ready to capture his prey in a suffocating hug. I sidestepped Dick as he crashed into Tim who was behind me. I turned around and gave them an evil smile and a "Ha!" when suddenly I was engulfed in possibly the strongest hug every. My stepmother was crushing me a hug. I struggled and waited to get out of her grip. I did not enjoy that Hug! Really! Finally she let me go and told me, "She didn't deserve you, Jason."

I nodded and turned to leave when someone pounced on me. It was that fool of a girl brother of mine.

"Oh, Jason, don't worry, I'm sure you will find someone better. I'll help you. I promise I will make you happier," He said as he clung onto me.

I bit back a retort and glared at a smirking Tim, then got an evil smile. I grabbed Dick's waist and flipped him over my head. He fell on the floor with a huge scream as I watching smirking.

That brother of mine stared up at me and glared, "Why, Jason, why?"

"Oh, get up you ninny," I returned as I walked past a disapproving Diana and Bruce. I suddenly noticed my hands were empty; the flowers! Where were my freaking flowers!

I turned to face the others and questioned, "Where are…?"

"Your flowers, Master Jason, are in the vase right here. I took the liberty of taking them from you when you came in," Alfred answered as he held up a vase full of my lilies.

I staggered over to him and took the vase, muttered thanks, and walked off into my room. As I left I heard the others talking.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Diana asked worried.

"Over time," Bruce answered.

"What's with his obsession with those stupid flowers," the brat asked.

As I left, Tim followed me. I opened the door to my bedroom when Tim finally spoke, "You know your obsession with those flowers is unhealthy."

"Shut up," I retorted.

I saw Tim smile as he left. Maybe he thought that everything would be okay. Besides, Jason was single and available. Oh yeah! Right?

End of Ch. 2

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Annie, who was a character of my own invention.

Note: Thanks to those who are following this story, please review more so that I know that what I am doing is good enough for people to like.

Kara's POV

When I stepped out of the portal, I watched it close and said goodbye to that life. Then I turned around and observed my surroundings, I seemed to in the watchtower hallway that led towards the big seven conference room. I could hear them in there; Shayera, John, Bruce, Diana, Wally, and even Clark. Clark, I never realized how much I missed him. Now I just wanted to run and throw myself at him and cry eyes out. But I managed to walk slowly and steadily towards the door. When I reached the door, I recited my old JL code. After a second the door recognized me. I became happy; the league hadn't forgotten me.

The door slid open and I stepped in; the others noticed my entrance but did not look up. Batman was the first to address me.

"Jason, I told you to report to the league later," Batman ordered without out looking up from the computer hologram.

"I'm not Jason," I said surprised, wondering who this "Jason" was.

Suddenly, everyone lifted the eyes up and I was immediately engulfed in a tight hug. Clark held me as he said, "Kara, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I've missed you too," I managed as I fought the tears threatening to spill.

"Clark, let her breath," Diana ordered as Clark sheepishly let go.

"Sorry," Clark said as he stepped aside to allow Wally and Shayera to hug me. John approached me and questioned, "What are you doing back?"

"Long story," I began as Diana embraced me tightly.

Only Batman did not greet me, which wasn't really surprising, but then he narrowed his eyes at me and interrogated, "Are you really Supergirl, or are you a clone of Cadmus?"

I was shocked, but knew that he did have a point. Years listening to Clark's understanding of the Bat's ways had taught me to understand (to some extent) why Batman was always suspicious. And people don't disappear and suddenly reappear after three years.

"I am the real Supergirl; the real Kara Kent," I insisted firmly looking straight into the eyes of his mask.

"Bruce, you don't really think that…?" Diana asked as Clark began to look at Batman questionably.

_Wait, did she just call the Batman "Bruce?_ I wondered quickly but then put that thought aside when Batman began to speak.

"It is highly possible," Batman said as he approached me.

I felt nervous and a little intimidated; he was staring at me as if looking for a clue that would indicate that I was a fake. I was about to open my mouth to speak when a flash of light appeared. Suddenly, Lighting Lad and Saturn Girl were standing in the middle of the conference room.

"Trust Brainy to think personal matters through," Garth grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"What the heck is going on here?" Flash asked confused.

After a long explanation later, the two visitors confirmed my identity. And yet Batman still did not look convinced and it took the memories of Green Lantern and Clark to finally convince him that the two visitors were really from the future and that I was who I claimed I was. In the end, however; it took Diana's truth lasso finally convince him. That man truly is the most annoying skeptic ever.

"Well, now that's over, let's go," Garth said as he activated the time machine.

"Goodbye everyone, goodbye Kara," Imra said as she stepped into the portal and vanished; Garth said one last goodbye and he too vanished.

It suddenly became awkwardly quiet; Clark then walked over to me and said, "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks," I returned more happily than I had felt in a while.

Clark was about to stroll to the door with me when Batman grabbed his cape, "Clark, we weren't finished here," he said sternly.

Clark looked at me sheepishly as he said apologetically, "Kara, wait outside until we're done, then you can tell me everything."

I nodded and replied, "I'll walk around the tower, see what I've missed."

Clark smiled warmly as he walked back to the table, and then Batman spoke into his communicator, "Jason, report now."

There was a pause.

"Now, Jason," Batman ordered as I opened the door to leave.

I walked out of the room and started strolling down the hall when somebody suddenly crashed into me. Of course, being Supergirl, I barely felt it. But the poor guy fell down hard and I could hear him cursing. I bent down and used one hand to grab his to pull him up. He continued to curse about the pain and began to yell out that I was "blind" or "stupid".

I ignored his comments as I pulled him up and took a good look at him. As he was adjusting his clothes and checking his utility belt, I felt intrigued as I stared at him. He was fairly tall, but very well built. He looked strong and very muscular, and when I looked at his face, I admired his handsome feature. Then I felt frustrated when I realized that I couldn't see those eyes behind his domino mask. _Lead_, I grumbled.

The guy finally realized that I was staring at him and he probably noticed that I was unusually quiet in response to his cursing. When he finally looked up at me, he froze. He stared me down and I saw that his eyes constantly locked onto my face. I felt a little annoyed, but being used to the staring, I decided to be polite and said, "Sorry about that."

He seemed to not hear me. Suddenly, he was brought out of his trance and pulled his hand towards his earpiece.

"Yeah, I know, I'm coming, Bruce," he said clearly irritated.

Suddenly, I realized that this was the Jason Batman was talking about.

"So you're Jason, right? Hi, I'm Supergirl. What's your superhero name?" I asked smiling as I reached out my hand for it to shake.

Jason ignored me and snapped, "Next time, watch where the hell you're going. You walk like your idiot cousin," he then rushed past me and entered his code before he entered the conference room.

Annoyed at the brush-off, and just as I was about to leave, Courtney Whitmore AKA Stargirl appeared at my side.

"That's Jason Todd for you," she commented as I turned toward her.

"Hey Kara, good to see you again," she said as she embraced me.

She hadn't changed at all, maybe a little older and more mature.

After we decided to head to the café to chat, I questioned her about the guy in the hallway, Jason.

"Oh, he's one of the leaguers who joined after you left. He's called Jason Todd, otherwise known as the Red Hood."

I remembered hearing about him before, but then I was puzzled, "Wasn't he that thug from Gotham?"

Courtney suddenly became angry and said firmly, "Jason is no thug, he's changed."

"Sorry, I didn't know he was your boyfriend," I said teasingly but felt a sinking feeling inside.

"Jason is not my boyfriend, he's my boyfriend's brother," Courtney replied and for some reason I felt relieved.

"Who?" I asked interested, "Marvel?"

"Ew! No! That was over a long time ago," she said shuddering.

"Then tell me!" I yelled as I shook her.

It was then that I noticed some people were staring at us. Courtney hit her head with her hand in exasperation and I quickly waved hello to the others. Then Courtney and I ran to the café.

Courtney began to explain, "I'm dating Tim Drake."

"The third Robin?" I asked surprised, never expecting the more quiet, genius Robin to be interested in a loud country chick like Courtney.

"Yeah," she gushed while I gave her a weird look.

"What? He's cute and sweet. And smart, and adventurous, and a prankster…," She went on until I was about to gag and interrupted her.

"Okay, I get it. Stop, please. You're going to make me sick," I complained and then changed the subject, "Tell me about Jason."

Courtney gave me a teasing look, which I ignored as she began to explain.

"Well, Jason was originally the second Robin and then…," she started when I once again interrupted her.

"Wait a second, I thought he was killed!" I exclaimed as I remembered hearing about Jason's death in the news when I had first arrived on Earth. Clark later explained to me who he was.

"Stop interrupting me and I'll tell you!" Courtney playfully snapped, "He came back, like you. Why do you look so surprised?"

"How?" I asked.

"Ask him yourself, I'm not a wiki page for the Justice League," she retorted.

As I opened my mouth to return her snippy comment, I noticed a figure in black and red approach us. He was tall and masked his face completely about the mouth.

"Tim!" Courtney grinned as she jumped up to him and dragged him over, "Take of the mask, it's creepy."

He gave her a smirk and obliged. Then he turned and smiled at me, "Welcome back, Kara."

I nearly fell out of my seat. Tim Drake was standing there in front of me not in a Robin costume. He had grown so much! And even his voice was deeper. Was this really the fourteen year old boy I had known? I had a hard time comprehending the fact that after three years, Robin would grow up.

"Wow," I managed, "You've grown."

"Can't stay a boy wonder forever," he said with a small smile.

"So how have you been? "I asked smiling at my old teammate.

"Changed my costume, gone through some tough times, but that's just the way things are. And it's been good lately," he said as he gestured to the new costume.

"So what are you now?" I asked curiously.

Before he could reply, Courtney interjected, "Mr. Creative here named himself Red Robin and then dressed himself up as Dr. Midnight," she said sarcastically as Tim looked annoyed.

I laughed and commented, "Not very original, Tim," he mocked glared at me, "But cool and very intimidating," I added winning him a grin.

"Hey, he's mine," Courtney said in mock jealousy, "Go find your own Robin."

"Kara wants a Robin?" Tim smirked as he sat down next to Courtney, who had also removed her mask.

"She already bumped into Jason as he was going off to report to the founders," Courtney interjected before I could even open my mouth, and she gave a knowing look to Tim.

Tim raised an eyebrow in interest, "So you've met Jay?" he asked as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yes, I have. And I was just wondering who he was," I said annoyed at their obvious inside joke.

"She thinks he's hot," Courtney said giggling at the same inside joke between her and Tim.

"Interesting," Tim commented as he stared intently at me, as if studying me for an experiment.

Okay, I was really getting annoyed at their sketchy behavior. And the fact that they were a couple practically in tune with each other was not helping.

"Will you two stop," I complained exasperated.

Smirking still, they agreed to stop their inside joke. I quickly changed the subject to something else. I asked about the new members in the league.

Tim then explained that the Outsiders, the Titans, and other groups had joined the league over the last three years. "Other members like Batgirl and Jason," and with this he gave me a teasing smile as I groaned, "joined recently."

After explaining that Barbara managed to get the use of her legs back, through Wayne technology, they explained that there were currently three batgirls now.

"You've met Cassandra already, and currently, the new Batgirl is Stephanie."

I remembered Cassandra sourly; she had tried to hurt Own once. But Tim assured me that she had changed and that I should give her another chance. I felt skeptical but asked out of interest where she was currently.

"She's in Hong Kong," a blond girl dressed in a purple Batgirl suit said as she took the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie, the third Batgirl," she said smiling widely as she shook my hand, "I'm a huge fan."

I laughed at her enthusiasm as Tim asked, "Where's Dick?"

"He's off sparring with Jay, since Jay just finished his report," Stephanie answered as she too pulled off her mask and shook her hair.

"Where's Babs," Courtney asked the blonde Batgirl.

"She's coming, she just finished some training with Dick and told me she'd meet me here," she reported, "But I'll tell her to hurry up since Supergirl's here."

"There's no need for that," Barbara said as she walked up to us and pulled me up into a hug.

"Congrats on the new suit," I said as I observed her new suit, reminiscent of her old ones but more advanced like Stephanie's.

"Thanks, Jason told me he bumped into you," Babs said as she too sat down.

"Yeah, she thinks he's hot," Courtney added as Stephanie burst into giggles and Babs smiled kindly.

"I do not!" I yelled blushing.

"Yes, you do," Tim continued as Stephanie laughed harder.

I suddenly turned to her and asked, "It's not that funny!"

"Oh, you have no idea how funny this is," Courtney and Stephanie replied together, obviously they were all in on Tim's inside joke.

"I hate you all," I grumbled.

End of Chapter

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Please Review People!

Jason's POV

I groaned in pain as I crashed on my ass for the third time in the last ten minutes. I panted as I got up and Dick took position. I charged at him but he easily flipped away. Then I kicked at him but missed as I struggled to stay focused. As I tried pouncing, he grabbed me and flipped me over his head. I landed on the floor again.

"What is going on with you, Jason? You're never this sloppy," he mentioned as he reached down to give me a hand.

I slapped his hand away and lifted myself off the floor then approached the bench next to Babs who was observing our training.

"You seem distracted," she commented as I dried the sweat off my face and took a drink of water.

I said nothing as I sat down next to her and leaned down so my hands were resting on my knees. Dick came over and sat on my other side looking at me.

"Did Bruce tell you did poorly on the mission?" he asked trying to be helpful.

I definitely was not going to confide in him, so I ignored him as he sighed exasperatedly, "Really, Jason, you need to be a little more mature," he whined (yes he whined, this is my point of view so there!)

Barbara gave me a look and offered, "Jason, you know that Bruce is never fully satisfied with our performances because he wants to make sure we improve and do better. He just doesn't want what happened to you to happen again. He'd never forgive himself."

She was right. Bruce gave me hell through training and never did I seem to please him enough. It was Diana's stern request that finally let me out fighting crime again. Bruce still gives me crap, but by now I had realized that when Bruce gave you more hell than usual, it was his strange freaky way of being protective. It meant he that he actually cared. He still pissed me off though.

"He didn't say anything. He even said I did fine," I suddenly stated.

"Well, then are you shocked that Bruce gave you a compliment," Dick joked.

"Maybe, probably just tired," I lied.

I knew exactly why I was distracted today, but I would never admit it. Jason has a rep to protect. If I was Dick, then I would open up, but I was not my girly older brother. And Jason does not open up his feelings to anyone. And I was not planning on opening up anytime in the future either.

I got up to change and go get some rest, and get these distractions out of my head. "See ya, gonna get some rest," I said as I opened the door to leave.

"Fine, but remember to come home for dinner or Diana will have your head," Dick joked.

I smiled grimly; our mother had another condition to us becoming leaguers. Tim, Steph, Damien, and I were forced to live at home and make it to family dinner every night. Dick was also invited, and he usually always came for dinner, but he was allowed to live in Bruce's penthouse. Donna usually made it, but she was living in Star City. And Cassie was also living with us and was also required to attend family dinners. If we didn't, Diana refused to allow us to join the league. Just another way she was forcing us to become "closer as a family". Hell, I only came for the food.

"Don't worry, I won't, "I replied and then turned towards Barbara.

I knew that I would be such an ass if I didn't tell Babs, she was her best friend. So I did a nice thing for once and I told Barbara.

"Babs, Supergirl is back," I said as I started to leave.

"Really! When did she get back?" Babs asked as she approached me.

"About a half an hour ago," I said quickly avoiding her gaze and leaving.

There, now I had her back in my head. Damn it, why did she have to be so freaking gorgeous! I couldn't even think straight. All I could think of were those captivating blue eyes staring at me intently. And her smile, it made me feel peaceful and dare I say it happy. And her luscious hair… No! I was starting to sound like Dickie when he gushed on about how amazing Babs was. I groaned and slammed my head against a wall. This was not happening! Jason Todd does not swoon over a girl. Especially like Dick!

I stayed there for a while then finally forced myself to make my may back to my room. I kept muttering, "Forget her, stop thinking about her. You are not attracted to her; she is a Kent. You would rather die than be attracted to a Kent. You were just surprised to see her, that's all."

Who the hell did I think I was kidding. Annie paled in comparison to Supergirl. Supergirl was beautiful, so damn perfect. I shook my head violently to stop my daydreams. I promised myself that Annie was the last girl I would ever make a fool of myself for. And I certainly wasn't about to break that oath because of the freaking return of Supergirl.

I reached my room and recited the code as I rubbed my eyes wearily. Sleep, I just needed some sleep to get this silly interest the hell out of my brain.

I walked into the dim lit room, and not bothering to change, threw myself on the cot. I stared out the windowto focus on the stars or the Earth.

"Can't sleep?" a voice came from underneath my bed.

Quick as the Flash, I flipped over landing on my feet in front of the bed with a knife in my hands (keep under my pillow for emergencies). I looked down to see a cape sticking out. I sighed, put the knife down then pulled on the cape and dragged the little brat out.

"Hey!" he yelled as I dropped him on the floor.

I ignored his complaints and questioned him, "What the hell were you doing in my room. Don't you have a Batman or Nightwing to torture?"

"I'm here because you and that other nimrod forgot to pick me up from Serbia!" He yelled, "And you don't deserve peace and quiet after that!"

I then remembered that Dick and I were supposed to grab Damien after we finished the mission. But we kind of forgot and left him at crowd control.

"My bad, but you're here now?" I pointed out.

"After hitching a truck to an airport and then walking to an area where the league had signal and could beam me up!"Damien snapped.

I paled. We had left him this morning, "You mean you have been…?"

"Wandering back for the last ten hours!" Damien exploded as he crossed his arms and glared at me in a very familiar and creepy way.

I had had enough. I picked him up by his cape and said, "Look, I need rest, go blame dickie bird. Or Red Robin, they should have remembered you."

He started complaining as I carried him over to my door, opened it and threw him out.

"And stay out," I yelled as he got up to curse me.

"Jason, is that any way to treat your little brother?" Donna asked shocked as she walked over to Damian.

I shrugged and replied, "Not my problem I forgot him."

Her eyes widened, "You abandoned him out in Serbia? All alone?"

"It's not my fault, Tim should have reminded me! Or Dick should have been more responsible!" I retorted.

"I remembered, but I just decided not to say anything," Tim noted as he randomly walked up to us.

Damian glared and threatened, "I will get you for this Drake and you too Todd."

"What are you going to do, brat," I smirked as Tim came over interested.

"I'm telling mom!" he threatened.

I paled, but then Tim said calmly, "And I'll let her know about how you broke her favorite vase. She won't like to hear that."

Diana loved her ancient Greek vases that Bruce had bought her; and if she even noticed a scratch, there would be hell to pay. Damien paled.

"Boys, do you really think that blackmailing each other is appropriate..?" Donna started.

"Or, I'll tell Alfred about the junk food you sneak in," I interrupted her as Damien grew even more pale.

"You wouldn't, Todd," His eyes narrowed.

"Oh, but we would," Tim replied smiling.

Damian gave us a mini bat glare and stalked off, muttering revenge and murder.

Tim and I high fived as Donna rolled her eyes.

"So mature," she muttered as she too walked off.

"You know it," I boasted.

"So, Jason, did you hear about Kara?" Tim asked smirking.

I groaned, why did she always have to come up?

"Shut up," I grumbled as I shut myself in my room.

"Say what you want, you know you're attracted to her," Tim said as I heard him walk off.

"Shut the hell up," I grumbled as I sat back on my bed.

Would this torment ever end? With my luck, never.

End of Chapter

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Please Review!

Note: Heck yeah this is a crack pairing! Read more to find out if Jason and Kara find love in each other!

...

Chapter 5

Kara's POV

After listening to my "friends" laugh about an inside joke, I had found my salvation in Clark. He had entered looking for me. I quickly said goodbye to my friends and flew over to my cousin.

"Everything done with, Clark?" I asked as we walked out of the café.

"Yes, I just wanted to find Connor and Karen. They'll be glad to see you," Clark said as I was suddenly tackled by my cousins Karen and Connor.

"Great to see you, Cuz," Connor said as he shoved Karen aside and engulfed me in a big hug.

"Great to see you both," I replied as Karen embraced me and the two male Kents looked on.

"But, since when have the JSA been part of the League?" I questioned as we broke apart.

"Well, the big seven suggested the different teams all become loosely connected as different units within the league. That way, we all have access to the watchtower and Wayne tech and still are independent enough to use our own respective bases," Karen explained.

"It helps make us more efficient in protecting the world by making sure enough people are sent everywhere around the world, never too few or too many people sent anywhere. All of this was efficiently figured out by Bruce, who kept the original teams and independence to ensure good chemistry and morale. And with new members who are not part of those teams, Bruce has created new teams," Clark explained.

"Wow, so the league has become a massive force of good," I marveled.

"Yeah, and you should see the efficiency, Kara. They train us better than we ever were at the Titans or Young Justice," Connor explained excitedly.

"Bruce has definitely improved the performance of many of our members, even I have learned a thing or two from the Batman," Karen admitted.

I was surprised. Karen was of the proudest people I knew. To see her admitting that someone could teach her and tell her what to do and accepting that it was a good thing was pretty shocking.

She noticed my surprise and remarked, "Batman doesn't call all the shots, he still allows the individual groups to pick their own leaders and we have relative freedom for what we want to do."

"I told you Bruce was amazing," Clark claimed as his eyes shined brightly with pride.

"Is Clark still in that obsessive big brother stage over Bruce?" I questioned bemusedly.

"Yup," Connor answered.

As Clark continued to lecture us the virtues of the perfect human known as Bruce Wayne, Connor turned to me excitedly and told me that, "Tonight we have been cordially invited to Cassie's other 'mother's' house! I am going to win her affection and approval tonight!"

He finished with a fist pump in the air then turned brightly towards Karen and me.

Before I could even address why on earth Cassie Sandsmark suddenly had two mothers, I questioned, "Wait, Helena Sandsmark is never going to give you anything near a smile, let alone approval! She hates you!"

"No," he protested then grinned widely, "She technically already has."

I stared at him skeptically forcing him to finally admit, "Alright, so she didn't exactly give me her approval. It was more like a slam of the door. But once I get permission from her other mother and her stepfather, then Helena will take their word for it and welcome me with open arms!"

He continued waving around his arms excitedly and practically was hopping up and down like a little kid before Karen grabbed him and forced him to stay still.

"Okay," I shrugged, clearly not understanding what the heck was going on.

Suddenly, someone randomly appeared behind us, and commented, "You do realize that lying to them that Helena approves of your connection with their daughter was the absolute worst thing you could have done."

The voice came from the world's second best detective and obnoxious know it all, Timothy Drake Wayne. Connor turned and stuck out his tongue at his teammate as Clark continued to sing the Dark knight's praises in the background. Connor broke off from our group and flew over to Tim, puffed his chest out confidently, and began boldly expressing that, "But then they'll approve because Helena approves, and she'll approve because they approve and no one needs to know about my little white lie, right?"

He grinned convincingly as Tim shook his head.

Suddenly, the Dark Knight himself passed and commented in a cool voice, "You should probably think twice before you venture to lie to me."

Connor paled and turned around sputtering excuses and apologies as I watched in wonder. Tim observed this (no doubt typical) scene with amusement, Karen watched with an annoyed expression, and Clark was just happy to see Bruce again after a separation of about an hour.

As Clark approached Batman, the man warned, "Clark, do not be late. Alfred does not wait," and with that the Batman disappeared into the shadows that suddenly appeared in the hallway.

Connor was currently hitting his head into a wall, creating a dent, muttering, "How could I be so stupid! Lying to him! He knows! He knows! I should probably just write my will and say goodbye to everything I hold dear! Or go into hiding, maybe change my name…."

I interrupted his muttering by questioning, "Wait, Bruce is your girlfriend's stepfather?"

"Yes, Kara, haven't you been paying attention?" he grumbled as he slinked over to me.

"Okay, but how?" I persisted.

"His wife is Cassandra's sister, well, more like a second mother. Cassie lives with them while going to school," Tim explained.

"Wait, Bruce, as in Batman, married?" I questioned in disbelief that the world's scariest loner was hitched.

"To someone unworthy!" Clark claimed dramatically.

"Clark, she's your friend!" Karen snapped as she gave him an annoyed look.

"Lana?" I asked.

"No!" both Connor and Clark yelled as they gave me looks of disbelief, as if to say, 'How could you even suggest something so absurd?'

"Bruce would never connect himself with someone so unworthy," Clark explained as if insulted by my question.

I rolled my eyes as Connor commented, "Really, Kara, are that clueless?"

"Yes, I haven't been here for three years! How am I supposed to know about team dynamics?" I yelled as Connor yelped back in fear and hid behind Clark.

"Don't spoil the surprise, Connor," Tim remarked, "She can meet mom at dinner tonight."

So Tim apparently had been standing there the entire time. Apparently, none of us had noticed that he hadn't made an exit yet. As I stood musing on this, it suddenly occurred to me that Tim probably enjoyed seeing people being caught by surprise; it made things more interesting for him. Realizing I was probably going to have to wait until the dinner party to find out, I said nothing more on the subject.

"Make sure you make it at eight," Tim recommended as he slinked away, "Alfred won't let you in like the last time."

I turned to Connor who was currently glaring daggers at Clark, "Last time?" I inquired bemusedly.

"Last time Clark messed up my first chance by making us a full hour late! Alfred refused to even let us walk in!" Connor grumbled, "But this is the second chance that Clark won't ruin!"

And with that he dragged Clark off to get ready. I turned to Karen and questioned whether or not she was coming with us.

"With the entire Bat brood around? No thanks," Karen replied as she walked off, calling from ahead, "By the way, your room was kept with everything here and in Smallville. If you need clothes, you should have some up here.

I strolled over to my old room, entered the code and walked in. Nothing had changed, I noted. I sat on my bed, and alone there, I felt the pain of the last few months wash over me. I thought of how I would never see my friends or Brainy again. But I forced myself not cry and rose up to dress.

As I dressed my mood continued to be gloomy when suddenly an image entered my head. And as suddenly as it came, my depression seemed to disappear as I wondered at the mystery that was Jason Todd. I wondered who exactly he was. He intrigued me, the way he talked, the way he dressed. He was different from other superheroes. I wanted to know more about him. I even hoped that maybe he'd be at dinner tonight. Then I shook that thought aside, and told myself to stop being like a silly girl hoping to catch a glimpse at a cute popular guy. I mean he was cute, but I wasn't ready to be interested in guys again. So I tried with little success to block Jason Todd out of my mind as I finished dressing.

I heard rapid knocking, it was Connor. I opened the door to give him a look.

"You know I could hear you the first time," I remarked slightly annoyed.

"Whatever, come on, let's go," he urged as I walked out to see him in a dress shirt and dark blue slacks. Clark was wearing his typical Kent suit. I was wearing dark black skinny jeans, a white top, and a jacket.

Connor practically dragged us to the teleporters. We were sent to the front of the gate to the Wayne Manor. After opening the gate, we took the short walk to the main house. Clark knocked on the door and it opened revealing the kind elderly butler.

"Welcome Masters Clark and Connor, and welcome back Miss Kara," he addressed us as he let us in.

I gave him a quick embrace, telling him that, "It's good to be able to eat your food again, Alfred."

"You're too kind," he replied smiling warmly as he led us into the living room.

Sitting on the lavish couches were Bruce, Tim, Dick, Damien, Stephanie, and Cassie. I also noticed that Courtney had been invited as well. They rose to greet us and I walked over to where Courtney and the other two girls were sitting. Connor sat down across Tim and began discussing something about a new video game. Clark positioned himself near Bruce, and began reciting everything new about life in Metropolis, how Lois couldn't make it, etc. Bruce attempted to politely ignore him.

After a few minutes, Barbara entered the living room and took her place by Dick. After a while of conversation, I began to peer around for the new Mrs. Wayne. _Where is she?_ I wondered.

Just as I thought this, Alfred came in and announced the arrival of Mrs. Wayne, and I think I nearly fell out of my seat when Diana strolled in.

"You're Mrs. Wayne? You married him!" I exclaimed as I tried to keep myself steady.

"Trust us, it shocked us too," Dick remarked as the others murmured in agreement.

Diana smiled and gracefully took a seat next to Bruce. It was then that I noticed the large ring on her left hand. _Whoever could even imagine the Amazon Princess marrying the Dark Knight?_

"You're not worthy!" Clark claimed as he pointed to a now annoyed Diana.

"For the last time, Clark, you are not my overprotective older brother," Bruce said sternly.

Clark didn't reply as he sat down and began talking to Dick.

Soon after, Alfred announced that dinner was ready. We followed Diana and Bruce to the beautifully set dining table: Bruce at the head, Diana by his side, Clark across, and the others took their positions and were seated. I sat next to Clark's right and to my right was an empty chair. Before I could even ask, someone rushed in, muttered an excuse and made his way towards the empty seat. He momentarily froze when he caught sight of me, but then turned and quickly sat down.

"Jason, you're late," Bruce stated coolly.

"Overslept, someone turned my alarm off," the boy answered gruffly and it was then that I realized this was Jason Todd unmasked.

He turned towards Clark and me and quickly spit out a reluctant hello. When I moved my face to look at him I locked my eyes towards his piercing blue ones. Suddenly, I had a full gaze at what Jason really looked like under the mask and without the Red Hood costume. He was handsome; his eyes were beautiful but revealed the anger and pain of the past he still harbored. He stared back with an equal look of wonder as I struggled to speak.

"Jason, this is Kara Kent," Diana stated, "Kara, this man is Jason Todd Wayne, our second eldest son."

I didn't answer but he did, "We've met, she bumped into me like her clumsy oaf of a cousin," Jason remarked arrogantly as he broke the trance and began wolfing down food.

I blinked back to reality as Barbara began speaking to me. Diana and Bruce, however, looked disapprovingly at Jason.

"Jason, breath," Tim recommended.

"Stop being such a pig," Damien snickered as Bruce looked ready to censure them.

Ignoring them, probably because this was a regular occurrence, Diana asked me, "So what made you return?"

End of Chapter 5

…...

Please Review!

Why Jason was late and what happens next coming up!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Notes: Sorry, this is a shorter chapter. But I will post chapter 7 sooner.

Enjoy!

…

Chapter 6

Jason's POV

_Damn that Damian!_ I cursed as I hurriedly dressed in a pair of jeans, a dress shirt, and a leather jacket. I ran as I buttoned on the shirt and then slipped on my socks and shoes, ignoring the strange looks coming my way as I did. I reached the teleporter and demanded one of the aids send me down. I reached the Wayne Manor a few seconds later. I stood outside the door and ran a hand through my messy hair, only resulting in it becoming even messier. I sighed, and then entered the mansion without knocking. Alfred was there waiting for me with a small frown on his face. I attempted to look as innocent as possible under his stare. _Epic fail._

"It's wonderful, Master Jason, that you have decided to be so kind as to grace us with your presence at last," he stated; his words dripping with sarcasm.

I ignored his comments and stormed into the dining room. Bruce gave me a stern look as I muttered an excuse. Just as I was about to take my seat I noticed that _she_ was next to it. Taking a quick glance at her, I observed that she looked even prettier than before; if anyone can believe that. _God, why did my life have to be so freaking hard?_ I took a deep breath and quickly sat down looking in the direction of Bruce and Diana, who both gave me a silent order, _Behave and be polite!_

I grunted quietly and turned towards Clark and muttered a greeting. Just as the words were forced out of my mouth, my eyes locked onto to _hers_. I fought bravely to break my gaze, but I just wasn't able to do it. It was harder than being nice to Dick! And that is painfully difficult! Suddenly, all the power I had was to stare into those innocent, pretty but sad blue eyes. They were like the sky, like ….oh I was doing it again. I was becoming Dick!

When Diana broke the awkward silence, which really just seemed to be between the two of us, I finally pulled myself out of my reverie and retorted gruffly to the introduction, "We've met," and I was able to completely regain my composure with a Clark dis.

To distract myself from her annoying presence, I dove into the food and barely registered what anyone said. This was a typical occurrence for me, so nobody was suspicious by my actions. At least I thought nobody had noticed. Out of the corner of my eye, I perceived a certain Tim, Stephanie, and Courtney giving me knowing smirks. I ignored them, planning my revenge for later. Luckily, the others forgot about the incident and just started taking. Connor was trying to win over Diana by sucking up; both Bruce and Diana were knocking him down everytime. Clark attempted to retell one of his other adventures with Bruce, but was later interrupted by Diana who saved us all by asking Kara why she returned. _Thank you for shutting Clark up, Mom _I mentally thanked her.

Suddenly, I stopped my fork midair and started paying attention to the girl at my left. I couldn't bring myself to look at her directly, but out of the corner of my eye, I detected discomfort as she struggled to find the words to explain. She seemed pretty upset and was trying hard to fight tears. In fact, it looked look she had been keeping a lot to herself. She was looking down at her plate avoiding the stares of the others. I pitied her, and knew that whatever happened, she was not prepared to tell. I felt angry and upset, and I was annoyed because I didn't know why I was feeling this way. _Why did I care so much? So what if she was upset?_ As I grew irritated, I did something stupid. I became the old Jason. I opened by big freaking mouth.

"What did your green boyfriend dump you?" I joked thinking (stupidly) that those annoying feelings would get off my chest and maybe the situation might be lightened.

I knew about her green future boyfriend when Clark started telling everyone why Kara left. Clark made sure everybody knew, including me. He really was a walking newspaper.

Suddenly, she snapped her face up. No longer did she struggle to find words, instead retorted fiercely, "Yes, we did break up. He preferred another. Is that funny enough for you?"

Ouch.

I was taken aback by her response, and turned to face her as she glared at me with tears forming in her eyes. She scowled hatefully towards me, her blue eyes like icy knives piercing through me. Turning towards Bruce and Diana, she quickly excused herself, and then rose to make a hasty exit.

Okay, that was sudden.

The irritated upset feeling didn't disappear; it became worse. Seeing her in pain and knowing that I had caused her even more suffering made me feel even sicker. And this only made an even worse feeling of dread. I never cared before about hurting people, so why was she different? I kept pondering this. Uh! I was turning into Dick again.

During my inner rantings, Clark and Connor rose to leave. Connor was glaring knives at me; probably more for messing his chance that for upsetting his cousin. If he could have used heat vision on me; he would have. Clark looked sadly at me and remarked kindly, "I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt Kara, don't feel too bad. She just doesn't understand your unusual sense of humor."

Great, all he succeeded in doing was making me feel more like a jerk.

Once they left, it became awkwardly silent. We seemed to have a lot of those awkward moments back then. Tim gave me a 'You screwed up big' look and Dick me his signature look, 'How could you hurt a girl like that!' Great, make me feel like I am even more of an asshole.

By that time I had thoroughly lost my appetite. I nearly gasped in horror, only a nightmare would make Alfred's cooking disgusting to me. _What the hell was happening to me?_

I stood up to leave. It was no use staying anyway. Diana opened her lips to speak, but then Bruce placed a hand on hers and nodded to me. Given permission to leave, I sprinted out.

I rushed to my room and slammed the door shut. I flung myself on my bend and attempted to block out these guilty feelings that were eating at me. I saw her face full of hate and pain in full force in my mind. I groaned and punched the wall in frustration. That didn't help, surprisingly; neither did grabbing my head or throwing objects at the wall. That usually worked! I really was a wreck.

I was so distracted, that I didn't even detect the opening of the door or the soft footsteps.

"Why did you have to open your huge mouth," Tim commented coolly as he and Damian strode in.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to knock?" I complained as I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"No," Damian replied calmly.

"Why?" Tim questioned.

"Why what? Why did I open my damn mouth and act like an ass? I don't know what the hell I was thinking!" I yelled.

Tim stared at me and then ordered, "You figure it out."

And with that he pushed he pushed Damien out.

I was too miserable to cover their exit with the usual flying objects.

Damn.

End of Chapter …

Note: Kara was a like a dam ready to burst, Jason just happened to be the last straw.

Next: Kara's POV of the same events!

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Here's Kara's side of Jason's stupid joke.

Please, please, by whatever is holy review!

…...

Chapter 7

Kara POV

When Diana began questioning me why I had returned, I immediately felt the depression hit me gain with full force. I found myself fighting to control my emotions. Immediately, my head shot down as I struggled to compose myself. Suddenly, his voice flowed into my ears and shattered my very soul, much less my control. But as my tears threatened to fall, I grew furious at him and used that as an anchor. Shooting my head up, I glared straight his bewildered eyes.

Then I gave it to him.

After releasing my fury upon the unsuspecting Jason Todd, I thanked the hosts and then asked to leave.

Being free to go, I practically sprinted out of the dining room as the tears began to drop one by drop. I stood still and bent my head down as I cried quietly.

I didn't even notice that Alfred was by my side with a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever is the matter, Miss Kara," he questioned gently as he pushed a handkerchief into my hands.

I raised my head slightly and looked at him through the bangs that were now covering most of my eyes.

"It's nothing, Alfred," I managed to smile as I handed the cloth back to him.

He gently pressed the napkin back into my hands and stated softly, "Take it, I dare say

You could use it. And if you ever need someone to open up to, know that you do have friends who can lend their ears."

I smiled warmly and hugged him, murmuring as I did, "Thanks, Alfred."

I walked outside drying my tears with the piece of cloth, cherishing the kindness of the old man. Once I reached the gats, I called Mr. Terrific and requested him to beam me over to Smallville.

Soon my vision exchanged the dark skies of Gotham for the starry night above Smallville. I breathed in the fresh air and sighed before making my way down the familiar road. I looked around the quiet, peaceful quiet of the darkness. Even without my special vision, the stars lighted my way to my home.

Finally, I was standing in front of the familiar door. Wiping my eyes, I knocked tentatively.

The door opened, and suddenly I was engulfed in a warm hug from Ma Kent.

She turned towards the house and yelled, "Pa, look who's back!

Pa quickly came out and noticed me. He smiled widely and waited patiently as Ma continued smothering me.

After our reunion, I excused myself and stepped into my room.

My room.

I found it exactly as I left it.

Changing into a pair of pajamas, I jumped into my fluffy bed and turned my head away from the door and towards the window. Looking at the stars outside, I remembered the handkerchief Alfred had given me. I propped myself up and gazed around the room for the white piece of cloth.

It was lying on the floor near my dresser.

I swung my legs around the bed and walked over to the dresser. Bending down, I gently picked up the cloth.

Standing back up, I murmured, "Must have dropped it while I was dressing."

I sat back down on my bed as I continued to hold the handkerchief in my hand. Wringing it out, I lay back on my bed examining the design. My fingers ran along the stitches on the edges. It was white with black stitching around the edges. It was monogramed with the letters 'JTW'.

I scrunched my face trying to guess whose initials they belonged to. The 'W' was separately stitched in the Wayne family symbol. The 'JT' seemed to be hand stitched to the side of the 'W', and the 'JT' seemed a little big next to the 'W'.

I wondered who would add the initial 'JT' to a Wayne family initial.

Jason Todd. Jason Todd Wayne.

It made sense.

Unfortunately.

I really didn't want to think about the jerk, and lead to more anguish, so I threw _his_ handkerchief across my room. I turned around in bend so I wouldn't have to see the cloth or his face.

I finally managed to force myself to fall asleep.

The sun was shining in my room when I finally opened my eyes. I was feeling happier than the night before, and then I stood up and stretched my arms.

That was when I noticed the discarded handkerchief on the floor.

And then I felt guilty. Guilty for bursting out against Jason. It really wasn't his fault; he probably hadn't meant to hurt me. He couldn't have known his words would leave a sting. I was the one who should have restrained myself and waved his comments off.

In response to these feelings, I picked up the cloth, washed it, and then had it dried. After this, I folded it carefully and paced it on my nightstand.

Satisfied with my work, I began dressing for the day.

It was time to decide what I was going to do with my life.

…..

Note: Sorry about the short chapter! I'll post more soon!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Sorry for the late update, been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please, please, review!

….

Chapter 8: Jason POV

I fell asleep after Tim and that brat left my room. Unfortunately, it was a fitful night with dreams of my past.

Just the usual nightmares that still plagued me.

I dreamed I was in a dark alley fighting thugs and villains. Every time I knocked one out, another appeared in his place, stronger and faster than the one before. As usual, I became frustrated; I began hitting blindly but to no avail. Finally, I was in a corner and I prepared myself for the usual end of my dreams. Bullets shooting out at me and the usual waking up sweating.

But something else happened instead.

Something that definitely wasn't normal in the Jason Todd dream department.

A strange white light appeared above my head and it seemed to scare away all of my assailants. In fact, the thugs just disappeared. The white light then transformed until it became figure of a girl. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned, freaking out.

She turned around slowly and my heart dropped.

I was staring into the eyes of Kara Kent.

Oh my freaking…

I woke up in shock. I was sweating and breathing heavily, and my heart felt like it could burst. I got out of my bed and sat on the side with my hands on my face and my elbows on my knees as I leaned down. It took me a while to calm down, and it was then that I realized I was just surprised not scared or angered by my dream. If anything, once I calmed down, I felt more at ease that I ever do after a night of nightmares.

Was that because of her?

I heard a knock; I snapped that it was already open. Diana and that demon, Damian, walked in. She looked intently at me and sighed, "Another bad dream?"

She gave me a sympathetic look, but I just scowled.

"Yeah, used to it," I said as she handed me a glass of water and sat beside me as Damian began playing around with my stuff.

"Stop or it will be the last thing you ever do, brat. I don't care if you're the youngest, got that?" I threatened before taking a big swig of water.

Damian glared but said nothing.

"Jason, you need to be more sensitive to others," Diana chided, "I understand that you were joking last night, but your words really wounded Kara. Sometimes there are things you shouldn't joke about. You should have known that if she had returned to our time that something must have happened with the boyfriend she chose to stay in the future with."

I knew she was right, but I remained silent.

Jason doesn't admit he's wrong.

Ever.

Diana looked at me and sighed again, "Well, I made my point. What you do with it is your choice."

She stood up to leave before glancing around my room, "Try to keep this place clean, Jason, it'll make Alfred a lot less snarky with you."

I nodded and smirked.

Alfred was even scary than Bruce sometimes.

Diana stood by the door waiting for Damian, but the brat wouldn't budge. Diana gave him a stern look which was returned with a stubborn refusal.

Diana then walked over and grabbed Damien by the shirt collar and carried him away as he struggled to get free, "Come on, Damien, you know you can't get out of your lessons."

"Stop struggling, Damian, you know these piano lessons are important. Normal upper class boys take music lesson, and so do you," she stated as she strode out.

"Save me, Todd," Damian gasped as he was being pulled away.

"No can do, brat. You're not getting out of mother's requirements," I smirked as I stood up to close the door.

I watched amused as Diana carried the brat through the hallway. Diana insisted that Tim and Damian take music lesson; while Cassie and Stephanie were required to take either music or dance lessons. Dick was too old to need these lessons or to be told to take them, although no one needed to force him to take ballet lessons. He was such as chick that if he had more time on his hands he would have been at ballet daily. I swear, it was a wonder that Bruce didn't question his eldest son's tastes. With me, well, I guess Diana realized that I was never going to touch a musical instrument in my life; so she settled with a college education.

Why was Diana putting us through torture?

I mean "broadening our minds"?

Yeah right. I don't need an education. I, Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, am already a genius!

Anyway, back to Diana's insistence on us getting lessons and going to college. This was all her idea to make us seem like the typical American billionaire family of educated spoiled brats. It was kind of like Bruce's playboy image, by making us look like smart snobs. The charade worked, we all were looked at as royalty, people with cultural educations far above most people in the world. Of course, Damian didn't need a charade to show his true face; a demonic spoiled face.

Besides, people would question where we all went during the missions and battles. Or they'd probable question why some of us weren't at home or where we went during the day and night. Music lessons explained why we never went out much, so people usually just assumed we were at home. College and school made us look normal and kept people from getting suspicious. Mostly, this was a front for the paparazzi to eat up and cover up our real secrets. Reporters gobbled up the whole royal family image, they loved to write about how they caught pictures of me at college with a new older hot girl who had actually dated Dick (not knowing that it was Babs telling me about a new case, since I would definitely not date her, she was like a sister to me) or how Tim was quickly becoming the most popular guy at school, or how Stephanie was probably going out with a millionaire's son who took lessons with her in dance, or how Dick was engaged to the commissioner's daughter (after they decided that Babs and I were "over"-this rumor was something Dick wanted, to get married to Barbara) etc. All this gossip kept us safe.

So maybe Diana was right, the snob family image helps.

Breaking my musings, I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and stalked off to the kitchen.

I passed the huge and extremely expensive music room where I saw Damian execute a music piece while probably thinking of a hundred ways to make his hot teacher suffer. She gazed up and gave me an irritated look which told me to leave, and then she turned her blonde hair towards the now frowning Damian. I turned around and made my way to the breakfast room. For some reason, I noted to myself that the teacher's blonde hair wasn't as beautiful as Kent's cousin, and then I felt sick to my stomach. Suddenly all of those feelings from last night came rushing back. I realized that I was feeling guilty. Guilty for hurting the feelings of a _Kent_.

I must be going crazy.

I shook these thoughts aside as I entered the breakfast room. Bruce and Diana were drinking coffee and Tim, Cassie, and Stephanie were drumming their fingers waiting for breakfast. I sat down next to Tim without a word.

"Good morning to you too," Bruce stated with a slightly sarcastic tone as he kept his eyes on the newspaper he was reading.

I shrugged and said, "I'm not a morning person."

"Or an afternoon person," Cassie mentioned smirking.

"Or a night person," Stephanie piped in.

"Or really not a person who wants to get up and got to school at all," Tim said as he sipped some orange juice.

"Basically, Jason is never happy or friendly at any time of the day," Stephanie added snickering.

I stuck my tongue at them as Damian stomped in sulking. He took a seat by Stephanie with a huff.

"How was your lesson?" Bruce questioned.

"I had the piece perfect, as usual," Damian grumbled.

"That's wonderful, Damian," Diana smiled as she looked on proudly on the brat.

But we could all see the amused look in her eyes. She was probably punishing Damian for cursing at the part last week. I swear Diana was worse than Bruce in torturing us. Get her mad, and you are in for a painful experience.

"Where's Dickie?" I asked suddenly as I looked around for my annoying older brother.

"He's sleeping in, he had a late night," Bruce answered as he brought his coffee to his lips.

I fist pumped, "Yes!"

"Jason!" Diana scolded.

"Sorry, mom," I answered falsely.

Jason Todd was never sorry, never.

Except maybe for what happened last night with Kara.

No! I was never sorry! Never!

"Good morning everyone!" Dick suddenly appeared, greeting us all.

I groaned, why could he have slept in? And left us in peace?

Dick smiled at everyone and then took a seat by me and addressed me, "You know, Jason, you really should apologize for last night. You hurt a poor girl's heart!"

He was so dramatic sometimes.

"You mean you?" I retorted cheekily as I fought to stay calm

Dick glared at me and then smacked me upside the head. Furious, I pounced on Dick and knocked him to the floor. He stood up quickly and we stared each other down, daring the other to move. We were both about to throw a blow at each other when Bruce suddenly ordered, "Stand down and behave."

"But, I don't wanna!" I whined as Dick gave me an incredulous look.

"Stop being such a little kid, Jason," Dick stated annoyed.

In response to his comment, I'm proud to say I did the mature thing.

Not really.

I kicked him in the shins and then I sat down at the table and ignored the disapproving looks Diana and Bruce were throwing my way.

"Real mature," Tim commented as Dick took his seat and began glaring at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and dove into the food Alfred had served. Alfred gave me a warning look to slow down but I just ignored him and continued to wolf down my food.

Deciding to ignore and forget the previous events, Diana and Bruce began discussing plans for a garden party that was coming up. Clearly not interested, I tuned them out as I focused on shoveling food into my mouth. Nothing beats Alfred's cooking, absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, Diana's stern voice interrupted my thoughts of food, "Jason, were you listening?"

"No," I answered nonchalantly.

"Dick has offered to drop you and Tim off at school today," Bruce explained with a slight smirk.

My jaw dropped in shock and anger.

"What! Why the hell do I have to go with him?" I gestured to the now happy Dick who was clearly enjoying this situation at my expense.

"Language, Jason," Diana reminded not that I forgot, "Dick has offered to go out of his way to drop you, Tim, and Stephanie while I drive Damian to school. Isn't that nice, Jason?"

Her striking blue eyes dared me to disagree.

Even I'm not that stupid to argue with Wonder Woman herself.

"Yeah, won't that be great, bro?" Dick asked smirking.

"Screw you," I snapped.

"Jason…," Bruce warned.

"All right, all right, I'll go," I mumbled as I finished eating, "But when do I get my own car? I'm twenty!"

I slammed my fists on the table.

Yeah, I know; real mature.

"When you start acting like an adult, Jason," Bruce responded calmly as he looked at me with those piercing eyes.

"Which, with you, might take forever," Stephanie interjected smiling.

"I hate you all," I grumbled as Dick stood up and waited for us to finish.

"We better get going," Dick reminded us.

Tim and Stephanie stood up and grabbed their bags. I rose reluctantly out of my chair and gave one last wistful look at the breakfast table before grabbing the books Alfred brought me from the living room.

"Be safe, and don't get into trouble," Diana warned as she stared pointedly at me.

I tried to look innocent as I asked, "Why are you looking at me?"

"You know exactly why," Tim answered for our stepmother.

"What, so I'm a bad boy," I shrugged as Diana frowned at me.

"Jason," Diana warned.

I looked over at Bruce placed his coffee down and stared me down, even though I was the one standing up. He gave me a silent order with his eyes, _obey__ your__ mother__ or__ else_.

I sighed and promised, "Okay, I'll be good."

Biggest lie of the year.

We stepped inside Dick's car with me riding shot gun and Tim and Stephanie in the back.

After dropping Tim and Steph at their high school, Dick drove me to Gotham University. As we were traveling, Dick asked me, "So, any girls you're interested in?"

"You did not just asked me that," I stated annoyed.

"I did, and you will answer," Dick smirked as he made a turn.

"I am not having this conversation with you, especially because it's you," I retorted as I turned away from him.

"Come on, Jay, stop being so closed up. Just because it didn't work with _her_ doesn't mean you should be afraid of a relationship," Dick advised as he stopped at a light and turned to look at me seriously.

A note before we go on with this story, _her_ refers to the lying, cheating- you get the idea.

"Who says I'm afraid? I just don't want to waste time with stupid girls," I boasted.

"Really," Dick responded sarcastically as he faced the street as the light turned green and he took off driving down the street.

"Yes, damn you, really," I snapped.

Suddenly, the car came to a halt. Dick turned to face me and looked me straight in my eyes and said seriously, "Not all girls like _her_, Jason. There will be someone who loves you for you not because of whose son you are."

"And you're so sure that somebody like that will date me," I stated as allowed myself to open up a little.

Dick broke into an annoying grin, "I'm sure. In fact, I'm sure Supergirl would love to go out with you."

I glared at him and groaned at that inside joke Tim had created.

"I am going to murder Tim in his sleep," I muttered as I stepped out of the car, "and then I'm going to assassinate you if so much as utter a word about this conversation. This talk never happened, understand?"

Dick raised his hands in defeat, "Jason, you really are hopeless."

"And you're really girly, so there," I retorted as Dick grew annoyed.

"Really Jason, isn't that getting old?" he questioned frowning.

"Never," I smirked as I strode away.

…

End of Chapter

Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Feedback is appreciated!

Next up: Kara's future plans! Where is she going to live? What is she going to do? And how is Jason going to deal with a new arrival to Gotham City?

Stay tuned for the next chapter…


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry for the late update! Been busy with school and traveling abroad. Here's chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Please, please review!

…...

Chapter 8: Kara POV

After breakfast with Ma and Pa, the phone rang and Ma went to get it. I was sitting on the sofa looking out the window overlooking the farm when Ma came over to me and handed me the phone. I gave her a questioning glance and she replied, "It's your friend, Barbara."

I smiled and took the phone, "Hey Babs."

"Hey yourself," Barbara returned, "How are you holding up?"

Inwardly, I groaned. The Bat family has a knack for getting straight to the point, which can really be annoying sometimes.

Like now.

"I'm fine," I replied firmly.

"Jason has a habit of blurting things out that piss people off. He thinks it makes him more endearing. The rest of us disagree," she remarked.

"It wasn't his fault, I overreacted," I told her.

"Well, I'm glad you're not hating on Jay and you feel better. Although it would have been fun to make him pay for his rudeness," Barbara sighed.

I smirked, Barbara loved to torment the members of the Bat family. Before I left, she would try to torture Dick or even tease Tim. I guess now that Jason had joined the family, Babs saw it as another Robin to annoy.

"Anyway, I was calling to see what your plans are now that you're back," Barbara stated.

I had already thought of what I wanted to do with my life this morning. And I had already discussed my plans with Ma and Pa, and they said they supported whatever I wanted to do.

"Well, I want to go to college. I wanted to go before I left, and I still want to experience that normal part of other people's lives," I answered.

"Great," Barbara replied.

"But I'm afraid I won't be able to, I have been missing for three years. My records and files are probably lost or discarded...," I reasoned.

"Don't worry, let me take care of that. I used to be Oracle remember?" Barbara interrupted in her confident voice.

I relaxed, "Thanks, you're the best."

"And one more thing, why don't I get you enrolled in Gotham University? You could stay with me and we could catch up. Plus Gotham U has a great journalism school that would attract anyone in the Kent household," she joked.

"But what about Batman?" I pressed.

"Oh, he owes me a favor. Besides, his wife loves me and you, she'll make sure he won't kick you out of the city," she responded.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely. Plus, I think you're Bruce's favorite Kent," she added quickly.

I was surprised by that last comment, but before I could ask what she meant, Barbara continued talking, "So, what do you say?"

I smiled, "I'd love to move in with you. And Gotham University was one of the schools I wanted to got to before...,"

"Great, so it's decided then? You're moving to Gotham City," Barbara finished.

"Yeah," I conceded.

"Excellent," she replied.

"And Barbara, thanks for letting me stay and for the going through the trouble, I appreciate it," I added.

"No problem. What are friends for? Well, I got to go, see you soon," and with that she cut the phone call off.

Three days later and I was putting the last box in my new room. With a little help from my cousins, it only took three days to pack and move. Being a super-powered alien with the speed of sound had its perks.

I was opening the boxes and placing the objects inside in their new positions in my room when Barbara entered the door. I wasn't paying attention to her so I didn't notice her evil smirk or the object she was dangling from her fingers. I finally turned towards her and was about to ask if she needed anything when I felt my cheeks flush.

There with a triumphant look on her face, Barbara was holding the napkin Alfred had loaned me four nights ago.

Jason's napkin.

I didn't know why I was so embarrassed to have been caught with it, I mean it was just a piece of cloth, it didn't mean anything? So why was I getting so worked up?

I closed my gaping mouth and tried to look calm and aloof as Barbara eyed me with a smirk. I really wanted to wipe that look off her face, but I said nothing.

But she got straight to the point.

"Why do you have Jason's old napkin, Kara?" Barbara questioned with a twinkle in her eye.

I attempted a shrug and replied, "That night I left the dinner, Alfred loaned me this napkin. He must have gave me Jason's by mistake."

There that was a reasonable explanation, still didn't explain why I was so flustered inside over it being Jason's napkin.

Barbara nodded, though she didn't seem convinced about something, and then my super hearing caught the words she muttered under her breath, "Or by design."

I was puzzled by these three words and gave her a questioning look that she pointedly ignored so she wouldn't have to explain herself. She then came over to my side and handed me the piece of cloth. Then she turned around to leave me to my unpacking but turned her head toward me and said, "See the stitching on the side? The clearly initials done by an untrained hand next to the Wayne initials?"

I nodded and waited for her to continue.

Barbara smiled, "Well, it has a pretty interesting story to along with it. Maybe one day you should ask Jason about it."

And with that she left me puzzled and intrigued.

A couple hours later and I had finished unpacking. I took one glance across my new room to make sure everything was perfect. Satisfied, I grabbed my Supergirl suit, stuffed and made my way to the living room where Barbara was sitting at her computers going over files. She looked up to me and said, "You're to report to the watchtower, you have your monitor shift there today."

I nodded and asked, "And I should probably hit the zeta tube and then change at the Watchtower.

Barbara gave me a smirk, "Yeah, Batman doesn't want Supergirl wandering around his city."

"I still can't believe he let me move to Gotham City," I commented as I made my way to the door.

"Well, believe it. And remember, I'm going out for dinner so you going to have to eat alone tonight. I left some leftovers in the fridge," Barbara added without taking her eyes off the screen.

I smiled slyly, "Going on a date?"

"Mind your own business, Kent," the red-head answered in her best "Batman" voice.

I chuckled but ventured to add, "Have fun with Dick tonight, Babs. You lovebirds are so cute!"

I ducked as Barbara chucked a book at me. I waved goodbye and stifled my giggles as I rushed out of her apartment.

Laughing to myself, I reached a back alley where I could call the Watchtower for transportation. Moments later, I was standing in the giant satellite quarters of the Justice League. I stepped off the platform and began making my way to my room on the space base. Walking through the hallways, other League members would wave and smile my way. I would return with a greeting and a smile, then continue on my way. Finally, I found my room. Entering the code, I waited for the door to slide open before stepping inside.

It took me about five minutes to change and exit my room.

As I made my way to the monitor room, I could hear voices coming from that general direction. They were all familiar, only one was less familiar than the other two. The first two were Stephanie Brown and Courtney Whitmore. I smiled, at least I'd someone to talk to during those boring shifts. The other voice was a man's, but a young one. As I listened on, I began to curse softly.

Of all the people I had to deal with, it had to be him.

Well, this was going to be embarrassing.

I had made a complete fool of myself that night, but I also owed him an apology for my outburst. So I straightened up and walked determinately towards the room.

I arrived at the monitor room in the satellite base, where usually two or three members would spend two hour shifts making sure everything was running smoothly with the League's assignments. There she saw Stephanie and Courtney chatting next to Tim and another boy, with the third Robin quietly typing away and the other boy, Jason, was leaning back in his seat with his boots on the monitor desk. I made my way over to them and took a deep breath before announcing myself with a hello and a small smile.

Stephanie and Courtney glanced up and smiled. Then their eyes quickly flitted to Jason and then back to me. Tim turned around and nodded towards me. I turned my eyes to Jason, noticing that the other three had also directed their eyes towards him.

The second Robin seemed to stiffen at my gaze as he turned around. He just stared at me blankly, and for some reason, I returned the stare. Finally, I broke the stare contest that had begun between us and turned towards the two girls and tried for a smile, "It's great that we get to share the same monitor duty shift."

The two girls shifted nervously, but I noticed that Tim was smirking as if this situation was entertaining him.

"Actually, we're just here to get some information on a lead Tim has. You and Jason are sharing this shift," Stephanie managed.

And there goes by my good day.

"Oh, okay," I managed as I sneaked a glance at Jason, who for his part was keeping his face in a scowl.

Courtney grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him away with Stephanie following. They called over their shoulders, "See you guys later!"

Tim added slyly, "Have fun you two!"

Jason's scowl deepened into a glare and he looked like he wanted to open his mouth to say something. Then he seemed to remember I was still there so he closed his mouth and his eyes softened. He then turned back towards the computer and began going through the team's assignments and the news feeds. I sat down quietly beside him and we began our shift.

For the first few minutes, no one said a word. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, and he didn't seem to want to talk to me either. So we continued in that uncomfortable silence.

That really uncomfortable, stifling silence.

It was awkward, and horrible.

Really horrible.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to say something. I began to order myself to say something, anything, to break the ice. I knew I should probably apologize for the spectacle I caused the other night, so I opened my mouth to say something.

"Look, about the other night, I didn't mean to get you pissed off," Jason suddenly said as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

My eyes widened in shock, was he actually apologizing?

"I know you're probably mad, and I get that," he continued as he turned his startling blue eyes towards her and I realized he had removed his mask, "I just have a really annoying knack for saying bad things aloud. Or so Dick tells me."

I think I sat there in shock for so long that Jason must have assumed that I was still angry with him. He ran a hand through his hair again in frustration and added exasperatedly, "Look, I'm not good with apologies, but I really didn't mean..."

Suddenly, realized that I had been staring at him blankly so I place my hand on his shoulder. Jason paused at the touch and stared at me as I cut in, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I was upset and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

He nodded and then stared at my hand. I pulled it back embarrassed and then turned my gaze back to the computer monitors.

We lapsed into a another silence, but this one was more comfortable than the last. I let out a sigh in relief and began going through the news feeds.

"Its his loss," Jason suddenly said.

My head whipped towards him, "What?"

He turned to me and held my eyes, "He's an idiot who doesn't even realize what he lost."

I blushed, "Thanks, that means a lot."

Jason gave me a slight smirk, "No problem. And don't sit around moping either. He's just another guy, you could definitely do better."

"You didn't even know him," I pointed out, a smile playing on my lips.

He shrugged, "Don't need to, no one's good enough for Supergirl."

I blushed even harder, but I felt warmed inside.

He seemed to realized what he had said and I swear his cheeks were beginning to look pink. He quickly placed his mask back on his face and tried to put up the typical Bat facade before saying, "Let's get this over with."

I smirked at his attempt to change the subject, "Yeah, I hate monitor shifts."

He turned towards me and offered me a grimace, "Me too. Although, I used to have to share with Dickie."

"Oh, I thought Nightwing was a good team member," I commented.

Jason shuddered, "He's too goodie two shoes for me."

I gave him a look, "Really."

He shrugged and smirked, "All right, he can just be really annoying. Especially when he wants to know everything about my day. I mean he's not my mom!"

"So he's annoying because he cares?" I returned.

He gave me an exasperated expression, "Exactly!"

I chuckled and he gave me a small smile.

We spent the rest of the two hours complaining about our shifts, laughing over Connor's latest attempt at getting approval from Diana, and how long it would take for Dick to mess up his relationship with Barbara again (all in good fun, I swear.)

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Jason definitely was an interesting person to hang out with.

End of Chapter 9

…...

Note: Well, that's chapter 9! Sorry for it being slow, it will pick up in the next few chapters now that the two are getting along. Next chapter we'll see them at school and by two chapters, they'll get a mission that will have big changes for the Bat Family. So please stick around!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I don't own Batman or any DC characters.

Note: Well, here's chapter 10! Sorry for the late update, things have been hectic with school waiting for my house to be ready so I can move in. This chapter mostly sets up the events in the next chapters, but the second half is a crucial story for the Wayne family. Trust me, the story will pick up by the middle of this chapter!

Note: I introduced a character from the Animated Batman series, in this chapter. Also, I reference _Justice League Unlimited_ in this chapter, especially the Cadmus storyline and Amanda Waller.

Enjoy and review!

…...

Chapter 10: Jason POV

"Mrs. Wayne, the fellow from the planner company called to confirm your appointment today," Alfred stated as he set a pot of coffee on the table.

"Thank you, Alfred," Diana answered as she buttered her toast.

Alfred nodded before pouring Bruce some coffee, and then left to the kitchen. Bruce turned to Diana, "How's the planning going, not too boring?"

Diana smiled, "No, with Veronica there, she'll be sure to make sure things lively."

Bruce smirked, "She always does."

We were eating breakfast as a family again that morning, and Diana and Bruce were going over the garden party the Waynes were throwing this year. Diana thought it would be a good idea to throw a party as part of the whole "act like a normal rich family" act. Plus, Veronica Vreeland, Diana's new best friend who enjoyed parties so much she equated them to breathing, had begged the first female Wayne in years to throw a party. After weeks of her pestering, Diana had settled on a fancy garden party with classical music and tea dresses…

Everything I hate about parties.

And I knew I would be forced to attend.

That is, if I didn't come up with an escape plan.

Unfortunately, lately my awesome brain was lacking in ideas.

I tuned out the conversation and dug into my food. As I shoveled eggs down my throat and drowned myself with orange juice, Tim looked over at me with a sly smile.

"So, Jason," he started slowly, "how's your shift with Supergirl been?"

I stopped my spoon midway to my mouth to glare viciously at him. The rest of the table had suddenly turned extremely and uncomfortably quiet. I avoided their stares and continued to glare venomously over at Tim, who just leaned back and smirked triumphantly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dick trying to hide a chuckle and Stephanie was giving me a knowing look. Glancing over at the others, Damian was scowling as if this was a total waste of his time, but Bruce and Diana were looking questioningly at me. Well, Bruce was also giving me a concerned expression, probably worried that I had gotten myself in trouble with the girl of steel.

Stephanie was the first to speak, "Yes, Jason, how is having Kara at your side?"

I placed the spoon back down and straightened, deciding to act cool and collected, "She's all right."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "But I heard you two hit it off. That has to means that she's better than just that."

_Damn_, I thought before retorting, "Shut up before I make you, Dickie. Don't tempt me."

The jerk just smiled and luckily didn't say anything else or else I would have wiped that stupid grin off his face slowly and painfully, the Jason Todd way.

Instead, Bruce spoke up in a stern voice, "Jason, at least try to avoid a confrontation with the female Kent."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever. All I do is count the minutes till my shift is over so I can get the hell out of there. Isn't that what all of you do when you're around member of the Kent clan?"

I may have lied at that part; monitor duty wasn't so bad with Kara around. In fact, she could be slightly more tolerable than the rest of her family, but you won't hear me admitting that aloud.

"Did you at least apologize for your insensitive comments?" Diana questioned.

"Jason Todd Wayne doesn't care if he's a jerk, and I won't go around apologizing to make people feel better," I retorted.

Diana sighed, "It was too much to hope for."

Tim looked over to me and gave me a look that seemed to say he didn't buy a word I said.

I glared at him, warning him to continue.

Instead, he just shook his head in disbelief.

…

I rushed through the building. Classes were finally over and I was making my escape when I crashed into something that felt like a tank and slammed backward onto the ground.

"You really need to stop doing that," a familiar voice murmured as if to themselves.

I grunted and cursed as someone bent over and placed a hand gently on my shoulder. I tensed and looked up at the person who dared touch my sacred body.

Staring me down with an apologetic smile was a, and I hate to admit this, beautiful blonde girl wearing glasses.

She began to ask me if I was alright but she stopped mid sentence when our eyes met.

Her eyes widened and I could feel myself curse my luck.

She recovered first and tried to cover up before I cut in a bit harshly, "Save it, I know you who you are Kent. We all do."

Kara Kent, otherwise known as Supergirl, relaxed visibly and shrugged, "Sorry, I seem to be making a habit of this."

"It's all right," I responded gruffly as I stood up and grabbed the books I had dropped, trying to ignore her gaze.

She stood there awkwardly and I felt the urge to be nice to her. Before I could squash that urge, I opened my stupid mouth.

"So you go here?" I questioned as I turned to face her.

She fixed her glasses which, I had to admit reluctantly, looked attractive on her petite face. They made some people look nerdy but they made her look intelligent. She certainly pulled them off better than her idiot cousin, who looked like a geek in his disguise...

I mentally cursed myself at getting myself distracted and tuned back into the conversation.

"Jason, are you listening?" Kara questioned, studying my face, "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine," I responded quickly, hoping she'd leave me alone.

Kara seemed taken aback but persisted, "Are you sure, Jason? If you need anything, you know you can trust me."

I felt slightly touched that she cared enough to want to help, but then I shook my head of that thought.

"Yes!" I snapped.

She visibly flinched at my tone and her eyes hardened, "Fine."

She turned around and began walking away with a quick pace.

Something in me stirred. I lunged forward and grabbed her hand, trying to ignore the annoying tingly feeling I felt when our hands touched.

_It felt nice_, I thought briefly.

_Damn it_, I cursed inwardly, _Where did that come from?_

"Look," I forced out, "I can be really difficult to deal with sometimes; and I usually am perceived as a jerk."

For a moment, she didn't say anything.

I thought she was going to ignore me and leave, but instead, she turned her head towards me and raised an eyebrow, "Perceived?"

"All right, I am a jerk," I replied frowning, "But it's not you, it's me. It's just the way I am. I'm a jerk to everyone, and..."

I had no idea why the hell I was rambling off to this girl; but luckily she saved me from further humiliation.  
>"I get it," she said lightly, "You're a jerk by habit."<p>

I couldn't help but smirk, "See you get it! Dick just won't accept that truth; he still thinks he can change me."

Kara laughed quietly and I felt my smile widen as she added, "Well, Dick seems to think he can solve everyone's attitude problems. Barbara told me about how he tried to improve Damian's behavior issues. Needless to say, he seemed to have failed miserably."

"That little demon will never the resemble the word good," I muttered as Kara laughed again.

We settled into a comfortable silence, a first for me, when Kara suddenly asked, "Are you going to let go of my hand now?"

I glanced down at our intertwined hands, her soft small but undoubtedly strong hand in my rough and scarred one.

Reddening, I released her hand and took a step back.

We stood there awkwardly until both of our hands flew up to our ears.

"Jason, suit up. We have a mission," Tim's voice called.

I turned away to be more discreet and noticed that Kara was doing the same.

"League business?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty important too," Tim responded.

He didn't elaborate, but I'd have time to ask him later.

"Who else is on the team?" I questioned.

"Stephanie and Supergirl," Tim responded and I could swear I could hear slyness in his tone.

"Why her?" I demanded even though I wasn't upset at her inclusion, but I knew this was a ploy Tim had concocted to irritate me and make a laughing stock out of me.

"We need Stephanie for this stealth mission," Tim replied as if that was obvious.

I gritted my teeth and hissed, "You know who I meant. Why is she coming with us when we're on a stealth mission?"

Kents were notoriously sloppy in the being stealthy and sneaky department, which was why they were banned from any undercover missions Bruce assigned the league.

"Clark and Bruce thought it would be a good learning experience for her," he answered easily.

"That's bull," I responded irritated.

"Language, Jason," Tim reminded.

I bit my tongue as Kara turned to me. I saw her studying me and I suddenly began to pray that she hadn't heard our conversation.

As if this day could get any more embarrassing.

"Red Robin out," Tim stated and shut off the connection.

I met her eyes, "Looks like we got a job to do."

…

An hour later and we were sitting perched on the roof of a building that faced a nearby neighborhood. Kara and I were keeping watch until Tim gave the signal to move. He and Stephanie were positioned near the target house, ready to break in.

I glanced up, it was a dark clear night, which meant a good night to sneak around unnoticed.

"Why are we here again?" I demanded on the connection with Tim, who had yet to tell us the full details of the mission.

"A few weeks ago, Batman hacked into Cadmus files and discovered they had resumed their cloning practices and he managed to discover that they were working on a two year project ."

I glanced over at Kara who tensed at the mention of Cadmus, they had been responsible for her cousin Connor's existence and the evil twin created from her own DNA to destroy the league. I'd been in jail at the time, but everyone had heard about how Cadmus had tried to take over the League with their clones.

"You think they're making another weapon against us?" Kara asked through the comlink.

"We don't know, they managed to cover their tracks this time," Tim answered.

"So why the hell are we stationed outside of Amanda Waller's house and not the Cadmus headquarters?" I grumbled and Kara gave me a look.

"Because a couple weeks ago a Cadmus truck delivered something to her house," Tim explained.

"Would Cadmus really be that sloppy and obvious?" I questioned.

"That's what we were wondering," Stephanie piped in.

"We won't know until we get in," Tim finished, "Supergirl, are we clear?"

Kara turned towards the house and peered down, "No one's around the house and the building looks empty. The surrounding houses are all dark and no one's in the streets, you should be clear to enter without alerting anybody outside."

"You'll have to deal with getting inside, that's the problem," I reminded them frowning.

"That's the easy part, Jason," Tim answered and I could hear his smirk.

I took my hand away from my comlink and turned to Kara, "And now we wait."

She nodded, "And now we wait."

"So, how are classes?" she asked me suddenly.

Seriously, why did she always managed to get me to want to answer her questions.

"Same hell as ever," I grumbled.

She smirked, "Jason, a little education never hurt anyone."

"Shut up and keep watch," I ordered.

"Fine, but you're usually more talkative during monitor shifts," she commented.

I tried to shrug it off, "Yeah, well, I don't exactly want to be here."

Kara faced me, "Is is because I'm here?"

My eyes widened and a managed, "No!"

"I heard you asking why I was invited, Jason," she countered.

"That wasn't because I didn't' want to you around," I explained quickly, "I just didn't think you Kents can be stealthy."

She eyed me for a second and then relaxed, "To be honest, I was surprised by Tim's orders too. I don't exactly have the powers of being invisible."

Oh, how I wanted to tell her that we were part of Tim's plot to embarrass me. But if I told her that, then I'd have to explain why Tim thought that I was attracted to her and wanted to see me suffer from the humiliation.

So I shrugged, "A little practice never hurt, Kent."

She responded to my jab with a small glare, "Shut up, Todd."

I smirked and leaned back against a wall and studied her.

She was dressed in a black suit with a black and silver 'S' on her chest; Tim had designed darker suits for when we took other teammates out for night missions where keeping hidden was key. I was dressed in my typical Red Hood outfit, but left the helmet behind. I didn't need to make myself a big red target tonight, I'll leave that for other nights.

"We're in," Tim reported through the comlink, "If the coast is clear, follow us. There's no telling the defenses she's put up; we'll need to prepared for anything."

And then he added slyly, "And your flirting isn't helping."

"Damn you," I cursed as I shut off the connection.

I glanced at Kara and noticed her face had reddened, but I ignored that and ordered with a grin, "Come on, who knows what trouble they'll get themselves into. I don't like to miss a party."

She nodded and jumped down to the ground and I followed her.

We stopped in the bushes in front of the house and then made our way through the vent that Tim and Stephanie had gone through. I slipped through the vents and found an opening to one of the rooms. I dropped through it and landed on the floor of what appeared to be Waller's living room. I heard a thud behind me, and then Kara approached my side.

"What now?" she whispered as she studied the room.

I glanced around, the room was full of antique furniture and chinaware but strangely had a baby's pen in the corner. I approached it and reached in to see a light brown teddy bear and a blue blanket. Nothing else in the room indicated the presence of a child besides the pen.

Kara came over, "I didn't know Waller was married."

I frowned, "She isn't, and the last time Bruce checked, she didn't have children either."

"Then, what's this stuff for?" she wondered and then she searched through the room.

I followed her movements and watched as she picked up a picture frame. I cursed and then grabbed her hand, "What the hell are you doing? You could have set off a trap!"

She rolled her eyes and yanked her arm from mine, "Are all of you so paranoid? I was checking for any clues for why the head of Cadmus has a baby pen in her house."

I eyed the photo, which was of Waller and another man, probably her dead husband. I turned to Kara and murmured, "You don't think this has something to do with the cloning?"

Her eyes widened, "The truck delivery!"

I nodded and reached for my comlink, "Tim, we found something that may interest you in the living room."

"On our way," he replied and seconds later he and Stephanie were in the living room with us.

I raised an eyebrow, "Where were you anyways?"

"We were checking out Waller's office," Stephanie explained as Kara placed the frame back on the shelf.

Tim glanced over at the pen and then back to me, and we shared an understanding. Whoever this child was that Waller was keeping, it had to be the clone.

"We've got to find the kid," Tim ordered, "Batgirl, you and I will check upstairs. Red Hood, you and..."

He stopped and looked around, his eyes narrowing, "Where's Supergirl? She was supposed to stay with you. Did you piss her off again?"

Stephanie sighed, "Is is really that hard to work with other people, Red?"

I glared at them but before I could muster up a retort, Kara spoke through our comlinks.

"Guys, I come upstairs," Kara spoke through my comlink.

We made our way upstairs and heard the soft giggles, too quiet to be that of Kara's.

We entered a dark room that was brightened by a small lamp. In the room stood a single object, a baby crib where Kara was looking down at whatever was in the crib.

We all surrounded the crib and my eyes widened and Stephanie gasped.

Inside the crib, was a two-year old boy with jet black hair and bright blue eyes staring up at us with a smile. He reached up at us and giggled, as if we were the funniest things in the world. And I knew for a fact that I wasn't.

"So, this is the clone," I guessed as I studied the child, "It's so small."

"He is most certainly not a clone nor an it," a woman's voice came from behind us, "And his names is Terry."

We all whipped to face the woman, weapons and fists ready.

Amanda Waller herself chuckled and waved us off, "Put away the weapons, you'll scare the boy. Although with his parents, I doubt he'll be afraid of much."

Tim stepped forward and ordered sternly, "Explain, now."

"Of course, why else are you here?" she smirked.

I was getting the feeling she knew we'd be here and that she'd wanted us to come.

My younger brother seemed to have realized the same thing, because he started to study her suspiciously but didn't say anything as she continued.

"But first, some tea," she stated brightly, "And one of you bring Terry, thank you."

As we followed her back to the living room, Stephanie carrying the kid, I concluded that Amanda Waller was one crazy lady.

And that we were in for a hell of a ride.

Damn.

…...

Well, that's chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get Chapter 11 up soon where we'll find out more about Terry's origins and of course, Project Batman Beyond!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 11! I had originally intended for this to be a lot longer but decided that the second half would be better in Jason's POV. So enjoy and sorry for the long wait! This is more of a set up chapter but the next chapter will wrap up Terry's introduction to the Wayne family and then I'll move along Kara and Jason's relationship. So sorry if this chapter is a bit boring.

Chapter 11: Kara POV

It was a good thing Babs had thought ahead with the suit this morning.

Or had she somehow known?

I put away that thought as Jason faced me, searching my face as if looking for something. Whatever he found, he must have liked it because he looked relieved.

I eyed him questioningly but he just turned away from me.

"Looks like we have a mission," he began as he grabbed his bag.

I sighed, knowing I would never get an answer out of a Wayne, and nodded.

He eyed my stuff, "Did you bring a suit?"

"Yeah, in my bag," I answered.

"The right suit?" he added raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, "Yes, I made sure to wear the one that is Batman sanctioned."

He broke out into a grin, "Good, then we won't have to have him breathing down our necks tonight. Now come on, my bike's out in the parking lot."

I followed him out to see an amazing, sleek fiery red bike. It shined like every day someone washed and waxed it. And judging by the almost loving way Jason was staring down at it, it probably was getting that kind of treatment.

"What is with you bats and your obsession with great wheels," I murmured.

He glanced up and smiled, "Great, isn't she?"

"Not really surprised by the color," I conceded with a smile.

His grin widened. But then he shook his head furiously and tried for a more serious straight face. Shame, he looked cute with a smile.

_Where did that come from?_ I thought before I turned back to Jason who was watching me impatiently.

"When you're finished thinking, we've got a mission to get to," he reminded me gruffly.

I shook my head quickly, "Right,"

"Good," he replied and jumped on the bike.

I stood there awkwardly, and he turned towards me with an exasperated expression, "Don't just stand there and stare, get on!"

I blinked, "On the bike?"

"Yes on the bike," he replied sharply, "We don't have time for this!"

"Right, sorry," I said quickly before sitting behind him.

"Kents," he muttered.

My eyes narrowed, _No one insults my family!_

I smacked him on the head, making sure to pull the blow by a lot.

It evidently didn't help, because Jason was shoved forward and he began to let out a river of curses.

"Sorry," I remarked not so innocently.

He rubbed his head, and turned his head to face me.

"I hate you," he hissed.

I smirked and shrugged, "My hand slipped?"

He didn't respond as he turned his head away from me.

He started off the engine and off we went.

After a couple minutes, I wrapped my arms around him.

He stiffened.

"To look normal," I explained quickly, though I was feeling a bit too comfortable with the embrace, not that he'd ever learn that.

He didn't say anything, but since he wasn't shrugging me off I wasn't about to let go of him.

We didn't talk much after that as Jason sped through the streets towards who knows where. I still didn't know the city well enough to figure out where he was headed.

Before I finally became impatient enough to ask him, Jason halted at the door of a high rise. Glancing back at me as he removed his helmet, "Are you going to let go of me now?"

"Right, sorry," blushing I unclasped my arms from around his waist.

He gave me a curious look before I jumped off the bike. He threw the keys at a valet as he hopped off and then ordered, "Put it under Grayson."

The valet nodded, "Yes, sir."

Jason opened the door to the building and said, "After you."

I stepped in and smiled over at him, "Thanks. What a gentleman."

He sent a glare my way, and I just smirked back. I had to admit, it was a lot of fun annoying him. Babs always told me it was her favorite pastime to irritate the bat boys (and I have to agree) and that the best way to deflect their patented bat glares was to smile it off. Plus, his bat glare was a lot less intimidating than his father's. It actually was more cute than scary.

I probably shouldn't have thought that while looking at Jason. The bats can read eyes.

We entered a large hall with a large overhanging ceiling.

Jason nodded to the man at the front desk, who smiled politely, "Mr. Todd, good to see you again. I believe Mr. Grayson just arrived."

"Thanks," Jason said as he led me to an elevator.

Once we were inside the elevator, I hissed, "What are we doing? We're supposed to be getting ready for a mission, not stopping by at Dick's place!"

He swung around, giving me an annoying smirk, "Patience, Kent. I have to gear up before we can go snooping. It's not like I can just waltz in there as Jason Todd can I?"

I glared but didn't respond.

Jason grinned as he faced the elevator.

Finally, it stopped and Jason punched some numbered on a pad. The elevator swooshed open and we stepped into a lush penthouse with big windows overlooking the city. There was one floor above us, and I used my x-ray vision to decipher a secret bunker complete with motorbikes and state of the art weapons and computers.

"I call it the Wing cave," a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Stupid name," Jason muttered as Dick came into view.

"Jealous, Jason?" he countered with a smile before turning to me, "Welcome to my home, Kara, it isn't often that Jason brings a girl by."

He threw a wide smile at the young man who sent him a vicious glare in return.

"We're here to change and pick up something before heading out," Jason stressed.

"Fine," Dick waved him off before telling me, "There's a spare room if you'd like to change Kara."

I nodded and walked off.

It took me a second to change but before I opened the door of the bedroom to leave, I heard them whispering.

"So, you and her huh?" Dick teased.

"Shut it or I will shut it for you, Grayson," Jason threatened.

"You'd make a pretty good looking couple," he continued.

I felt myself blush, wondering if they were talking about me. I quickly put down that thought; I wasn't here to get another boyfriend. I was here on a mission.

I waited a bit to let them finish before interrupting them.

I heard an oof, and Dick was clearly catching his breath, "What was that for?"

"For overstepping your boundaries," Jason replied coolly.

"I hate you sometimes, Jay," Dick muttered as he winced in pain.

"Good," the younger brother replied cheekily.

I exited the room just as I heard their footsteps in the living room.

Jason was already suited up in his uniform and had his read helmet in his hand. He gestured for me follow him to the 'Wing Cave'.

"Good luck," Dick called, "See you tonight at dinner, Jay!"

Jason waved him off as he punched in the code and opened the door.

Three hours later and we were standing in the living room of one of the league's most hated person, Amanda Waller.

"Make yourselves comfortable," she ordered, "I'll be right back."

For some reason, we did just that. Tim was the first to sit in one of the lone chairs and Jason hugged as he sat at the end of the couch. Stephanie smirked for a moment before taking the other end. As Waller was already situated on the only other chair, I the place beside Jason in the middle of the couch. Out of the corner of my eye, Jason shot a quick glare at Tim before leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest.

"So who's the kid, Waller?" he demanded gruffly.

Waller studied him for a moment before remarking, "All in good time, Jason."

Jason's eyes slits widened before Tim cut in, "Yes she knows all our identities, so get over it."

Jason mumbled a few choice curses that I ignored as I watched Amanda Waller instead.

She turned towards me and I felt my fists clench; this was the woman behind Connor's cloning and Galatea, a clone of me only with accelerated age bent on taking the league down.

That would have been four years ago; clearly she had a new project in mind. But I sure as hell wasn't going to be a part of it if I can help it.

"I'd heard Supergirl had returned," she said finally, "Welcome back."

I offered her a stiff no and felt Jason stiffen beside me. Both Tim and Stephanie were giving their best bat stares at Amanda, well, Stephanie was giving her best bat glare.

"I hope you can forgive my past endeavors with your family," she offered with a small smile.

I really didn't know how to respond to that, and my eyes widened when someone else did.

"You used her DNA and her cousin's to produce human weapons and her cousin Superboy was raised in a lab underground like a test subject and less as a being with feelings and needs. And all you can say is sorry?" Jason snapped as he leaned forward.

Out of reflex, I placed my hand on his, "It's all right."

He started at my touch, but reluctantly nodded and turned back to Waller who was studying us.

I really wish she would stop staring at us as if she was planning her next project.

Tim smirked before turning back to Waller, "Let's stop wasting time. Who's the boy, Waller?"

She was pouring tea from a tray as she responded," Of course, that's why you're here isn't it?"

Tim raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem surprised we're here."

She smiled, "I'm not."

We all stared at her when Stephanie spoke up, "What?"  
>"That's what I'd like to know," Tim agreed, although he seemed to be in deep thought over something.<p>

Waller didn't answer for a moment as she offered us some tea, which Stephanie and I declined as Tim accepted some. When she offered Jason a cup he snapped, "I don't want your stupid tea, woman. I have very little patience for this stalling, so tell me who the hell that kid is!"  
>Amanda Waller merely shook her head as Stephanie hissed, "Not in front of the kid!"<br>As if he was listening, the small child began to clap loudly.

"Looks like he's bonding with his brothers already," Waller muttered as she walked over to the pen and lifted the child up, "Come on, Terry, let's introduce you to your family."

Okay, now I was confused. What was she going on about now?

I glanced over at Tim and Jason whose eyes widened with Tim clearly figuring it out first before Jason mouthed an "Oh." Tim spared him a glance as if to say, "Late much?" which Jason promptly ignored.

Jason spoke what seemed like both were thinking, "You stole _his_ DNA?"

Stephanie glanced questioningly at them before she made a noise that sounded like something between a squeal and a gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped once more before jumping up and rushing over to peer down at the young child.

"What?" I questioned.

"He's so cute"" Stephanie squealed before pointing at him, "So is this what _he_ looked like?"

"How should we know?" Tim and Jason exclaimed simultaneously.

Jason then shrugged, "_He_ doesn't exactly keep his baby pictures around."

"Wouldn't help with the image he's been creating," Tim snickered slightly.

"I'm glad you found this all so amusing," I frowned, "But some of us weren't trained by the Batman, so can you guys tell me what the heck is going on here?"

"I have a pretty good idea" Tim responded as he eyed Waller, "But the detective in me still needs some answers."

"Of course, I expect nothing else from a protege of the Batman," Waller responded as she brought Terry over to us with Stephanie following with a love struck expression on her face.

The older woman turned to the younger Batgirl, "Would like you like to hold him dear?"

Stephanie lit up and extended her arms, "When will I ever get this kind of chance when he's older? He's still in that adorable phase."

"He hasn't been Damianed yet," Jason commented as Tim snickered.

"And he won't be staying here," Tim stated as he took on a more serious tone.

"So you will be taking him then?" Waller questioned before sitting down, "Good."

"Say what?" I managed as Stephanie burst out eagerly, "We get to keep him?"

Jason eyed Stephanie, "That's the first thing that comes to mind? Not the fact that she is about to let us walk out with this kid that they probably spent millions engendering him? And he's not a pet, woman!"

He began to mock her quietly, "We get to keep him?!"

Stephanie stuck her tongue at him. Tim and I just eyed Jason as he quieted down.

After Jason decided to behave himself again, Tim narrowed his eyes at Waller and said, "You planned this meeting tonight."

At this point Jason looked so pissed as he snarled, "Spit it out or I'll cut it out of you, Waller!"

Terry laughed and Stephanie cooed, "That's your uncouth brother, Jason. He can be a bit violent and Bruce would rather not let him out of the house but Diana thinks letting Jason out will let him practice being out with people. She is a bit hopeful with Jason, but then most mothers want to think the best of their children..."

I blinked as the one word in her rambling stood out, "Brother?"

Waller glanced over at me, "You Kryptonians aren't very intelligent are you?"

I glared as Jason surprisingly came to my defense well, in his own way, "She's smarter than her idiot cousins, but this is way too crazy for even me to believe."

"I agree," Tim added.

"Let's start at the beginning then," Waller replied, "We don't have much time before Cadmus comes sneaking around."

"Supergirl, keep an eye out," Tim ordered before turning back to the older woman.

She leaned back and took a sip of her tea before beginning, "I know you still think I don't trust you vigilantes."

Jason scoffed as I murmured, "Understatement of the year."

He glanced over at me with a smirk before turning his attention back to the woman sitting before us.

I blushed slightly before mentally focusing on the story being told.

"But I came to respect the Batman," she explained, "And I realized how important it was to have a Batman in this world."

"I thought that was why Nightwing and he are here," Jason interrupted as he gestured to Tim with his thumb.

Waller seemed to be interested and she questioned him lightly, "You don't thing you're one of Bruce's choices do you?"

Jason's expression hardened, "I think it's too late for me, lady."

"Indeed," she remarked clearly intrigued by Jason's answer.

I placed a hand on Jason's and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He visibly relaxed.

"So what? You decided to clone the Batman?" I demanded, everything clicking in my head.

"The world needs this," she pressed, "When all of you are too old, and when Bruce inevitably retires, someone needs to carry on his legacy."

"What about Damian? He seems to think he is Batman's heir," Stephanie pointed out.

For the first time that night Waller's face hardened, "He may be Bruce's son but he is also the child of Talia and the grandson to Ras Al Ghul, and the boy's history makes him too much of a wild card."

Jason narrowed his eyes at her as Tim said coldly, "That is not for you to decide."

"Yeah, just because his mother and grandfather and their League are evil and hell bent on controlling everything doesn't mean he will!" Stephanie protested.

"His own mother killed him, he sure as hell doesn't want anything to do with her or her kind," Jason snapped.

"Be that as it may, the boy still cannot be counted on to continue the Batman's legacy," Amanda stated simply, "The future Batman has to be molded from the very beginning."

"What were you going to recreate his father's childhood trauma to induce Bruce's drive?" I mocked.

"Yes," Waller answered, "But Cadmus wouldn't allow that."

I felt my eyes widen as Stephanie gasped.

"You're crazy, lady," Jason muttered.

She chose not to respond, instead saying, "I wanted to create a Batman for the future and this meant I needed to recreate the events and the man involved in the birth of the Batman. It was Project Batman Beyond. And for a while it seemed as if everything was going according to my plans. We had Bruce's DNA..."

"That you stole," Jason muttered.

"All we needed was to add a biological mother's DNA," she continued, "I had planned on placing Terry in a couple coming into one of the civilian clinics, one planning on having children. I was planning to inject the mother with the embryo ... "

"You mean you wanted to force a child on an unsuspecting couple," Jason muttered.

"Will you shut up," I hissed lightly, "No one needs your commentary!"

"Sorry," he hissed back though he didn't seem very sorry.

"The plan was to allow Terry to be raised as if he were their own biological child as they wouldn't know any different," she explained, "Then I would arrange for his parents to be exterminated in front of him hence beginning the boy on his journey to take on the Batman mantle."

"Great plan, scar a kid for life to gain another Batman," Jason said loudly, "How noble of you."

This time none of us stopped Jason's rant, heck, he was probably just saying what we were all thinking.

"Listen, lady, have you lived with the _Batman_? He's not pleasant and that's putting it nicely, and one is definitely enough for this world. We don't need another Bruce Wayne Batman, we just need a Batman. Even Dick Grayson made a good Batman, and he was the sunniest one of the bunch of us. Hell, if you wanted a Bruce Wayne Batman you could have just saved billions of dollars by investing in training this kid," Jason finished gesturing to Tim, "He's almost scarred enough, you just need to add a bit more seasoning."

Tim glared at him.

"What about me?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"What about you?" Jason retorted, "Last time I check Batman was a Man. And a genius detective not a klutz. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You fail both requirements. Hell, I don't even know why Babs even made you Batgirl! You suck at everything!"

"Oh now you're sexist and a jerk?" Stephanie retorted.

"I'm surprised you even had to ask," Jason returned with a raised eyebrow, "And you wonder why you are not on the shortlist for the next Batman."

"Well, neither are you!" Stephanie snapped.

"Tell me something I don't know," he smirked.

"Uhhh!" she huffed.

Terry started clapping loudly while laughing.

"Definitely a Wayne," Tim muttered, "He already enjoys our yelling."

"I mean what the hell woman! What the hell were you thinking?" Jason demanded, "Unleashing another test tube monster upon this world! Wasn't Damian enough?"

Waller was giving him look that bordered on incredulous. I at least I thought that was what it was, she barely showed any emotion. The woman had the best poker face I have ever seen.

"Jason, language!" Stephanie admonished before gasping, "I think Terry just gave you the bat glare!"

Jason rounded on Amanda Waller, "What have you wrought woman?"

Waller gave him a raised eyebrow.

Tim and I peered at Terry and saw his momentary glare.

I shivered.

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Jason on this one," I admitted, "This plan is wrong in so many ways."

"Thank you," Jason said cheekily, "I knew you were my favorite Kent. Though it wasn't much of a contest"

I rolled my eyes.

"If you have finished," Amanda said, "I haven't."

"Right, carry on crazy lady," Jason said.

Tim rubbed his eyes, "Jason,..."

"Whatever," he answered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Before we could start the genetic engineering process, the higher ups at Cadmus gave me orders to stop Project Batman Beyond. Their reasons were that they wanted a new human weapon not a normal human even if this normal human would have the greatest mind s in the world. They wanted a physical weapon and were not going to spend billions just to give the weapon away to civilians," she explained.

"You're talking about a human child," I protested, knowing this was how Connor was treated when he was cloned from Clark; not as a person but as a weapon.

Waller turned her gaze towards me, "That doesn't really matter to Cadmus. They wanted a human weapon and this time they wanted one that wouldn't malfunction like the Kryptonians clones did."

I narrowed my eyes at her but didn't say anything.

_We're not machines!_

"I managed to convince them that using Bruce's DNA would still be a smart move for a new super powered human. Just imagine a being with special abilities and one with the brain of the greatest detective this planet has to offer," Waller continued, her voice proud and strong.

"Then he's part meta?" Tim asked.

"Yes, but I managed to convince them to choose a meta of my choosing," she answered, "and I chose to include Wonder Woman's DNA."

There was an audible gasp from the four of us.

"You what?" Jason asked in astonishment.

"But how could you know that they were together?" Tim questioned, "Terry is at least two years old and the project was started four years ago."

Amanda smirked, "I didn't. Bruce and Diana being together and Terry being their child was a complete coincidence. I didn't choose her as the biological mother with that in mind. I wasn't planning on giving Terry to you, at least not at first."

"Strange how the world works," she commented with a rueful smile.

"Diana would call it the fates," Stephanie remarked with her own smile as she nuzzled Terry's cheek.

Tim and Jason's gazes softened for a bit as they nodded.

They must really care about her, I thought.

Waller was the first to break the spell, "I chose Wonder Woman's DNA because I knew that most of her powers are a gift and therefore the child would still in theory be a non-meta."

"Wait, wouldn't Cadmus stop you then? The kid wouldn't be super powered so why would they want to go through with it?" Jason interrupted.

Here Waller gave him a devious smile, "I tricked them."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "How?"

"Cadmus is still compiling information about you, we still don't have a complete data set on most of the league and that is one of the reasons why Connor and Galatea were unstable and uncontrollable. The Amazons have been the most secretive and elusive and the only information we have on them is very minimal, and Cadmus as a science based institution, still lacks the understanding of the mythological and magical elements of our world to be able to develop human weapons perfectly. And that is why Connor and Galatea went rogue."

"Or they had free will and aren't computers you can program," Jason offered gruffly as I agreed internally.

Waller waved him off, "We haven't researched the Amazons enough to know that their abilities are mostly bestowed on them and not gained by birth. So while Terry may have inherited his mother's genes, he will not have her powers unless the Amazons decide to bless him with their abilities."

"Which they won't do for a man," Tim finished, "Smart, but how did you know about Diana's abilities?"

"Mr. Trevor proved to be an informative source, although not in the way he hoped I suppose," she said smiling slightly.

…...

Note: Please don't hate me for this chapter! I promise the next chapter will have a bit more action and don't worry, I am not hating on Steve Trevor! I actually like him, but paired with someone else and he's going to be Diana's best guy friend. He only told Amanda to dissuade her, he didn't realize he was convincing her!

And please leave a review! I promise I will try to respond if possible!


End file.
